Married Life
by piggycat350
Summary: Collection of one-shots with moments from Ren and Kyouko's married life. Laughter, fluff, fun and games. Humour me, alright?
1. Once Upon A Proposal

Skip Beat!

Once Upon A Proposal

Happy reading!

* * *

His heart was beating furiously fast. He could feel himself actually blushing when he turned and faced her. Clearing his throat, he got her attention.

She pulled her eyes away from the beautiful sunset they were watching and looked questioningly at him.

"What's the matter?"

_Thump. Thump. _

He got down on one knee, pulling a small box from his pocket at the same time in one fluid motion. He had practised a couple of times at home, but she doesn't need to know that.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

He smiled and spoke four simple words.

"Will you marry me?"

She recovered quickly. Composing herself, she gave a small, rather shy smile.

"Yes, I will."

* * *

_A/n: please continue reading until the next chapter. The story gets better there (hopefully)… thank you. _

**20/3/2011: Fanfic awards page up! **

**beatskippers,webs,com (change the commas to dots)**

**Do join in and nominate your faves ^^**


	2. The Wedding

Skip Beat!

Married life

Chapter 1: The Wedding

A/n: Here I go again, neglecting my other fics to write this. I just had to write this down. The idea just kept marching around in my brain, refusing to even let me sleep properly until I did so. It probably won't be long though, just a few moments from their married life, something fluffy and funny (hopefully good).

* * *

Happy reading!

"Flowers?"

"Check."

"Hors d'oeuvres?"

"Check."

"Bride?"

"…"

Kanae glowered at the poor wedding planner, "Well? Where did she run off to now?"

The poor woman cowered in fear, "I-I'm not s-sure… Toilet, maybe?"

Kanae was close to losing her temper, despite the occasion, "Maybe? What 'maybe'? I do not want to hear any 'maybes', understood?"

"S-Sorry, ma'am…" The lady was visibly shuddering, mentally cursing herself for agreeing to plan this wedding, even if it's the most highly-anticipated one of the decade. "B-But… the bride, s-she keeps running o-off…"

Kanae sighed, placing her hand over her face. Looking at the whimpering woman, she decided to let her off.

"Go, just go. Take care of the guests. I'll deal with the runaway bride myself."

The poor lady nodded and scurried back out to the front before Kanae could change her mind. She stalked towards the ressing room, muttering under her breath. She pushed the door open, not even bothering to knock.

The person in question was sitting on the sofa, her make-up being touched up by professionals in their trade. She looked up and smiled upon seeing her best friend, and maid-of-honour, even though her friend's face was anything but happy.

"Good morn-"

Kanae cut her greeting short, "Where have you been?"

"Everyone in the room froze.

Kanae crossed her arms, glaring hard at her best friend. "You had better not lie to me, Mogami Kyoko!"

The room never emptied this fast. Kyoko looked around the empty room and cringed.

"I'm so sorry, Moko-san!" She got up and gave a low bow. "It's just that the bouquet arrangement wasn't really to my liking, so I had to rearrange it again…"

Looking at her friend apologizing like that, it was hard to remain angry with her. Kanae sighed and took a seat. Her feet were aching from standing the whole morning. She kicked off her heels, "Forget it. At least you didn't go and do something ridiculous such as going into the kitchen to help with the cooking."

Silence. Kyoko remained in her position. Kanae could feel guilt radiating from every single pore of her friend's body.

A vein started throbbing in Kanae's temple. "Mogami Kyoko… YOU… Argh!"

Kyoko bowed even lower, if it was even possible. "I'm so sorry! But the chefs had some trouble with the recipes I gave them, so I had to go and show them how it was to be done! I'm really, really sorry!"

Kanae shook her head in defeat. She knew what a perfectionist her friend is when it comes down to the details. "Please, at least tell me you didn't go there in your wedding dress."

The bride looked up guiltily, though somewhat relieved that her friend's anger had appeased. "Well, I wore a dressing robe over it." She added on hurriedly. "It didn't get dirty! Really!"

Kanae gave up. She knew when she was defeated. "You have got to be the only bride in the world who takes care of everything, from the flowers to the food. Seriously, why did you guys even hire a wedding planner?" She let out a pent-up breath. "Anyway, stop your bowing and sit down before you ruinyour dress. And no moving anymore!"

Kyoko complied and sat herself happily next to her friend. Kanae glanced sideways at her friend. Her friend, who was normally very still, was fidgeting non-stop. She hid a smile, leaned ent towards the bride and spoke softly.

"Why are you fidgeting? Are you very nervous?"

Kyoko jumped slightly, caught up in her anxiety. She giggled, a nervous sound. "Well, who wouldn't be nervous on their wedding day? It's just that I have this horrific feeling I might trip and fall over the hem of my dress."

Kanae smirked. "Where did all your confidence go to? Just relax, and it'll be fine. Besides, President Lory won't let you fall. He cares too much about this wedding. Maybe even more than both of you."

Kyoko smiled slightly, remembering the President's kind offer to walk her down the aisle. Kanae continued, "I do have a method to get rid of nervousness though. Just draw a smiley face on your palm three times."

"Moko-san! That sounds ridiculous!" Kanae shrugged.

They sat in silence for a while. Kyoko broke the silence.

"Does it really work?"

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Yashiro glanced up in irritation at the noise. "Will you stop that? I can't concentrate on editing the press release with that noise."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Without breaking a beat, the bridegroom spoke.

"I'm sorry. But anyway, you're supposed to be my best man. Shouldn't you be offering your support instead of writing the press release _now_?

Yashiro smirked. He went over to where the bridegroom was sitting. The press release could wait after all. The bridegroom continued tapping his fingers on the table.

"Showing you _support_? Haven't I shown how supportive I have been these few years? I'm rather offended. Didn't you notice my efforts at matchmaking both of you at all? Please. If anything, I'm more anxious about this wedding than you are, Tsuruga Ren. So both of you had better not mess up _my_ wedding!"

Ren hid a smile. He seemed to have touched on a raw nerve.

Yashiro looked closer at the groom, who was still tapping away. "Wait a minute. All that talk about showing support... Don't tell me." He wore a delighted expression. "You're actually nervous?" He laughed. "Wait till the reporters hear about this. The great actor, ever popular with the ladies, always cool and collected, is _actually nervous_!"

His tapping faltered, missing a beat. Yashiro did not miss a thing. He grinned. "You _are_ nervous! Then again, who wouldn't be nervous on their wedding day?" He observed his the younger man for a moment.

"Want me to teach you a method to reduce your nervousness?"

Silence. Except for the quiet _tap, tap, tap._

Yashiro shrugged and walked back to his press release.

"Yashiro-san…" Ren said, exasperation creeping into his voice. "Just tell me already."

Yashiro grinned widely, turning to face the actor. "Simple. Just draw a smiley face three times on your palm."

Ren looked at his long-time friend. "There is no way I'm doing that."

Yashiro shrugged, "Hey, it's up to you." He continued with his press release.

The room was silent now. The tapping had stopped. Yashiro sneaked a glance at Ren and resisted the urge to laugh. After all, he wanted to live to see the wedding he dreamed of so long.

Ren was busy drawing smiley faces on his palm.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Yashiro looked over at his friend. Ren got up and straightened his tuxedo. Years of acting experience, but never had he felt as nervous and unsure as now.

Ren took in a deep breath, and thought of Kyoko. He smiled.

"I'm ready"

Together they walked out to face the guests.

It was nearly time.

* * *

"15 minutes more. Ready?" Kanae looked at her friend, her veil already pulled over her face.

"W-What?" Kyoko looked up from drawing the smiley faces. "So soon…?"

Kanae couldn't help but smile. She walked over to the bride. "It's okay to be nervous. Personally, I find nervousness to be quite useful. It helps me perform better in front of the camera."

Kyoko looked, wide-eyed, "Really?" Her friend nodded.

She took a deep breath, and thought of Ren. She smiled.

"I'm ready"

Together they walked out.

The ceremony was about to begin.

* * *

The wedding was held in a beautiful villa. President Lory had kindly offered, or rather practically demanded, his villa as venue for the wedding. He, together with Kuu, planned the wedding. Only the best were hired. Top chefs, top make-up artistes, top stylists, top designers from all around the world were called in to help out with the wedding.

The ceremony was to be held in the humongous hall, lavishly decorated, but at the same time rather simple. Fresh flowers adorned every single chair and the beautifully hand constructed arches. The wedding favour is something simple as well, a pair of chopsticks with the couple's names engraved upon them.

The guest list only consists of friends and family. The media was there as well, but only a few reporters from the most reputable magazines. Everyone there was either a friend or family. There were no strangers that day.

* * *

As Ren shook hands with the guests, the first strains of melody could be heard. Everyone started making their way towards their seats and settled down.

Ren looked over to the piano. He had his doubts about this at first, but Kyoko had convinced him that he was a friend now. The President had wanted a full orchestra but Kyoko insisted on this instead. Him playing the piano today was his way of giving them his blessings.

The melody was sweet, but Ren detected a sad note under it. The pianist looked up for an instant and gave a small, rather bittersweet smile. Their eyes met and Ren realised the melody, an original composition, conveyed the pianist's feelings as well. In a love triangle, someone would always walk away hurt. Much less the fact that it could not be called a love triangle seeing how Kyoko never truly loved the other person before.

The pianist looked down and continued his playing.

* * *

Kyoko, Kanae, Maria and President Lory stood outside the grand doors, closed at the moment, which lead into the hall. Maria was now 15, and had grown tall and beautiful. Whenever her grandfather looked at her, he saw her mother in her.

Maria was rather upset at first at the thought of her Ren marrying someone other than her. But when she saw how happy the couple was together, she gave them her blessings wholeheartedly, and offered to be their flower girl despite her age. Also, since it was her beloved Kyoko-neechan, she was okay with it. Any other girl other than her would have to face her wrath.

"Kyoko-neechan, are you alright? You're shaking. Are you cold?" Maria looked at the bride in concern.

Kanae spoke up, "Come on. Remember, it's ok to be nervous."

Kyoko took in a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. President Lory did not say anything but gripped her arm tighter, a way of showing his concern. Kyoko, despite her nervouseness, was thankful that the President was dressed in proper clothes today.

Kanae continued, "Remember, when you walk in there, I don't want to see Natsu, or, heaven forbid, Mio, or any of your drama characters at all. I just want to see you, Mogami Kyoko. Now, are you ready?"

Kyoko looked at everyone, all who care for her so much, and smiled. She was ready.

Nodding his head at the assistants standing by the doors, President Lory gave the signal to open the doors.

The ceremony begun.

* * *

He watched as the bride entered the hall. She was so beautiful. She gave a small smile as she glided gracefully across the hall, with the President holding her arm.

Past the guests who were staring in wonder at the beautiful bride, past the photographers who were busily snapping photos, walking under the flower arches, towards him.

His heart thudded painfully.

He had her once, but threw her away callously.

What had he given up?

The melody slowly came to an end as the President passed Kyoko's hand to him.

Fuwa Sho could only watch sadly, while bringing his piano playing to a stop, as the girl he loves marry someone else.

The celebrant cleared his throat and started speaking. The music stopped.

He had lost her forever.

* * *

Ren could only stare in wonder at her. She smiled gaily at him and squeezed his hand tighter. Ren gave a small smile in return, as the celebrant continued speaking.

"I do" She vowed, saying the words that would bind her to him forever.

The celebrant was now speaking again. Ren stared at her, marvelling at her loveliness, when herealised that it was extremely quiet in the hall.

Crap.

The celebrant cleared his throat, "Ah, Tsuruga-san. Should I repeat that again?"

He could hear muffled snickering, coming suspiciously from where Kanae was standing. He could also feel Yashiro's exasperated sigh from behind him. Kyoko had an amused look on her face.

Ren gave a small cough, his ears red, and vowed, "I do"

The celebrant, bless him, proceeded on as if nothing happened.

After the exchanging of rings, the celebrant announced, smiling.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

The guests stood and applauded thunderously. Photographers snapped photo after photo. But the couple took no notice of them, happily in each other's arm.

* * *

They were in their room now, the ceremony and dinner long over. She had changed into a simple dress. Both were tired, but exhilarated. They stood, with his arms around her, watching the night view from their suite. They snuggled close, in comfortable silence. Ren broke the silence first.

"I love you so much, Bo."

Kyoko giggled slightly the nickname. He had been rather shocked when he found out. Though she was probably more shocked upon learning his real identity.

"I love you too. Corn."

* * *

A/n: I'm done! Woohoo! This is the longest I've written so far. I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me how it is. Personally, I felt they were a little OOC. But I figured who would be in character on their wedding day. I've grown rather impatient waiting for Kyoko to fall in love, so I just had to do this. Also, you may dislike this, but don't hate it. I have a phobia of people saying that to be. Feel free to point out my mistakes though. Thanks again =)


	3. The Honeymoon Part I

Married Life

A Skip Beat! fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

Chapter 2: The Honeymoon

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Let's see… First Aid kit?"

"Check"

"Extra mobile phone batteries?"

"Yup"

"Torch lights?

"Uh-huh"

"Energy bars?"

"Yes"

"Thermal underw-"

Kyouko glared at her husband, "If you complete that, I'm going throw the whole lot of it at you…"

Ren was confused, "Why? What's wrong with bringing thermal underw-"

Kyouko lifted her hand, stopping him from completing his sentence.

"It's enough that you make me pack in all those unnecessary stuff… But thermal underw- Urgh… We're not going _camping_…" Kyouko placed a hand on her forehead.

Ren protested, "But it's always better to be prepared… You never know…"

She shot him an exasperated look. Was Tsuruga Ren always this… _wishy-washy_?

"Corn… We're going to _Hawaii_. It's _summertime_ now… What? You expect a blizzard or something?"

Ren laughed softly. He couldn't help himself.

This was their honeymoon and he wanted everything to be perfect. It didn't help matters that their honeymoon had been postponed three times, due to their previous engagements, and they were only free now. Three months after their wedding. And this was after President Lory stepped in to make those directors to learn what _'patience'_ is.

He took a step towards Kyouko, and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry… If you don't want to, then don't. I just want everything to be perfect…"

Kyouko sighed, and gave a little laugh.

"It's like the other time… The first time we had our on-location shoot together at Karuizawa for 'Dark Moon'. You called me the night before, reminding me to double-check everything. It made feel like a child, though it was sweet of you…"

Ren chuckled, "You still remember? It was such a long time ago…"

He found no need to add in that he remembered that clearly as well. He remembered all their 'first's well.

Much less the fact that the underlying reason he called her that time was to warn her indirectly to stay away from other guys.

Kyouko pulled away, breaking up his thoughts. "We're all packed, so I'd better go prepare dinner now…" She tiptoed and gave Ren a peck on his cheek, before leaving the room.

Ren smiled, and watched her leave the room.

He waited for a few more seconds, making sure she had left.

He took up a pile from the bed and placed into the luggage bag, before locking it up. Kyouko would not open it until they were at their first destination.

He smiled, checking off a list in his head.

_Thermal underwear. Check._

It's better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

a/n: Actually, I had written a rather long chapter. But, I changed my mind and decided to post short chapters like this instead. Short moments from their married life = ) Tell me what you think. Forgive OOCness of every sort. It's hard to keep them in character, but I'm as sure as hell going to try… Starting from the next chapter. Thanks for reading =)

(P.S: Anyone interested in holding a Skip Beat! fanfic award? Check the forum =) )


	4. Meeting the InLaws

A Skip Beat! fanfic

Married Life

Chapter 3: Meeting the In-laws

Disclaimer: Applies to all chapters-I never did, and never will, own Skip Beat! *Sulks in a corner*

Happy Reading!

* * *

He first noticed he saw her chewing on her lips. Then he saw her wringing her hands. Next was her raking a hand through her hair, several times.

He watched in mild amusement as the process repeated itself a couple more times, before he grabbed hold of one hand, which was on its way to her hair, and made her stop in surprise.

"What's the matter? I've never seen you this fidgety before… Are you, perhaps, _nervous_?"

Ren looked at his wife, his eyes twinkling with amusement, as she tried to explain her actions.

With one hand still in his grip, Kyouko waved her free one in denial.

"Of course not… I'm not ner-ner-ner …" She cleared her throat, "Nervous. I'm not. Nervous, that is."

A smile made its way across Ren's face. He cocked his head, directing the full glare of his smile towards Kyouko.

"Really…?"

Kyouko's eyes widened, and she visibly shuddered at the glare. She got up, and bowed.

"I'm sorry!"

Silence.

Kyouko sensed many pairs of eyes were staring at her. She then remembered where she was.

"M-Ma'am? C-can I help y-you?"

She looked up in embarrassment, at the bewildered air-stewardess, and around the cabin, where every single passenger were staring.

At her.

She cringed, and shook her head in embarrassment. She gave little nods of apology around and sat back down.

Ren was looking away from Kyouko, one hand still holding on to hers, while the other was in a fist on his mouth. His shoulders were shaking visibly.

"Ppfft!" He tried to cover his slip with a cough.

Kyouko pouted, and tried to tug her hand away, which brought his attention back to her.

Kyouko glared balefully at her husband.

"Thanks so much for your support, mister. I really appreciated it."

It got him wanting to laugh again. But he held it in, and looking at the sulking lady next to him, he tried to pacify her.

"I'm sorry… I didn't expect you to react that way… Ppfft…" He cleared his throat again, "I mean, it's okay, you know. Just tell me that you're nervous. I'm not angry or anything…"

He pulled her towards him, and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"So… Are you nervous?"

A crease appeared on her forehead, and she sighed.

"Yeah…"

"What's there to be nervous about? They like you a lot… _Sometimes, I think even more than me…_" He added the last bit in a mumble, and Kyouko missed it.

She looked away, and nodded her head rather absently.

"Yeah… I guess. It's just… Well, I can't help it. It has been some time since I last saw them… So…" Her shoulders slumped a little.

Ren tried to sooth her anxiety. He wrapped an arm around her, and whispered into ear.

"How about I teach you a method to lessen your nervousness? Yashiro-san taught me this…" He cringed, not really wanting to relive that moment. "Well, you just have to draw smiley faces on your palm…"

Kyouko looked up at Ren, surprised.

"Ehhh?! I know that method. Moko-san taught me that before… Wait. Why would Yashiro-san teach you? Were you nervous before? When?"

She was incredulous. The great Tsuruga Ren was ever nervous before?

He should have seen it coming. Ren kicked himself mentally again, for slipping up. Thankfully, he was saved from answering when the announcement came on for them to buckle up.

Kyouko forgot her question, and her anxiety, as she looked out of the window in interest at their descent. Ren breathed a quiet sigh of relief, and looked out as well at the airport looming nearer.

It was a familiar sight. One that he hasn't seen in years.

Hizuri Kuon was finally returning home.

* * *

Ren looked, exasperated and a little annoyed, as Hizuri Kuu practically pushed him out of the way to give Kyouko a big hug.

His father has not even looked his way yet. But he was secretly grateful, since Ren had no plans to reveal his true identity just yet.

He then felt a tiny pair of hands tugging on his. He looked down, and gave a small smile when Julie gave him a hug.

With her small stature, it probably looked like a koala hugging a tree.

She tiptoed and whispered softly the words meant for his ears only.

"_Welcome home, son."_

* * *

A/n: WOW! I'm completely bowled over by the reviews I've gotten. Seriously, you guys are the best!!! Anyway, as momoirousagichan had pointed out, a honeymoon in Hawaii is rather old-fashioned. So I think I might have a couple of chapters on the honeymoon, where they travelled elsewhere. Any opinions on that?

Feel free to point out any mistakes I might have made in a **review**. I love getting them. They encourage me to write =) I always look at the reviews as I write, so please review. Thanks =)

Huge thanks to all my reviewers =)


	5. Lost and Found

A Skip Beat! fanfic

Married Life

Chapter 4: Lost and found

Happy reading!

* * *

_Whoosh!_

A blur zipped by, shouting something incomprehensible.

The tall man sitting in the middle of the living room on the couch flipped through his newspaper, and nodded his head absently.

"Hmm…? Can you repeat that, dear?"

A muffled shout replied him. He sighed and placed aside his paper. It sounded as if his wife had fallen into the wardrobe and needed help getting out. He made his way towards their bedroom and popped his head in, before withdrawing it quickly as a blouse flew out of the door.

He stepped in cautiously, treading carefully, trying to avoid stepping on the clothing strewn all over the floor. After stumbling over a shoe, stepping on a pair of jeans, and nearly tripping over a jacket, he finally made his way over towards her,

He picked up the piece of undergarment that was between him and her gingerly and held it in front of her.

"A-hem!"

She looked up distractedly and her face turned red as she snatched the bra away from him and stuffed it out of sight. Ren leaned against the wardrobe; arms crossed, and looked questioningly at her, or rather her bottom half, as Kyouko dove back into the wardrobe in search of something.

"So… Treasure-hunting? Found anything good?" He surveyed the room, where it looked as if the dry-cleaner had exploded in. All ten of them.

Her head emerged from the wardrobe as she sat back onto the floor and her shoulders slumped in defeat. She blew back a stray lock of hair that fell in front of her face and stared balefully at her husband.

"It's not funny mister!" She sighed and looked on the verge of tears. She sniffed, and wailed, "I-I… I've lost Corn!"

Ren squatted next to her, and amused look on his face, "Corn? I'm here, aren't I? See? Not lost!"

Kyouko gave his arm a smack, and frowned.

"Tsuruga Ren, a.k.a Hizuri Kuon, that is not funny at all! If you don't help me find it by tonight, you can be sure that you're not sleeping in this room, ever!"

Ren's chuckles stopped short as he sobered up upon hearing her threat. He held his hands up in surrender, and sighed.

"Alright, alright!" He looked around the room again. "Why don't we clean up first? Sometimes, what we can't find by unpacking everything can be found when we pack up everything…"

Her eyes shone with hope as she took his outstretched hand and got up.

"R-Really?!"

Ren nodded his head absently, turned and picked the nearest piece of clothing, and started folding it up.

_Whoosh!_

He briefly wondered where that sudden gust of wind came from before turning back towards the wardrobe to put the shirt he was folding in. He froze as he looked around the room again.

In the time that he took to fold one shirt, the entire room was cleared up. Numbly, he placed the shirt back into the wardrobe, where it was swept up immediately by Kyouko who unfolded the shirt, gave it a shake and placed it on a hanger before returning it to the wardrobe.

Once again he was awed by her cleaning prowess.

Kyouko pouted and glared at him. "I still can't find it! Tsuruga Ren…"

Her threat trailed off as he grabbed her in a hug. He then stepped back and dropped a kiss on her lips. His eyes twinkling rather mischievously, he slid his hand into his pocket and withdrew a necklace. A necklace that had a very familiar-looking stone attached to it.

Kyouko looked closer and her jaw dropped in surprise. Ren stepped behind her and place the necklace around her neck. The stone rested comfortably on the base of her throat and she picked it up and observed it.

"Do you... like it?" Ren cleared his throat. He kicked himself mentally for sounding so nervous. He had spent quite a few nights staying up to design the casing that held the pendant. Art was never his strongest subject.

His only answer was Kyouko whirling around to give him a hug and a passionate kiss. His eyes widened at the amount of passion that she was showing. His mind worked quickly. The benefits were obvious.

Maybe he should start giving her more gifts from now on.

* * *

A/n: Actually I had wanted to write another instalment of the honeymoon, but got distracted by this… Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well =) and feel free to give me feedback in a **review**.

To be honest, I was laughing to myself as I wrote the part about Ren folding one shirt and turning to find out that the entire room has been cleaned up within that short period. I'm a little like that, I'm very slow at cleaning up. In the time that takes me to keep one thing, my mom can clean up the entire room… =)

Anyway, forgive OOCness of every sort (both seemed OOC to me)

Huge thanks to my reviewers once again =)


	6. The Honeymoon Part II

Married Life

Chapter 5: The Honeymoon Part II

Special thanks to **Ecki **for giving me a list of things you can do in Hawaii: Now I feel like going as well =p

Happy Reading!

* * *

"KYAAH!! Is that Tsuruga Ren?!"

"Oh my goodness! I think I'm going to faint! It really is him! KYAAH!"

The excited screams from the fan girls could be heard from across the crowded plaza. People paused and one couple, in particular, cringed, and started to retreat slowly from the booth they were looking at. One step back, two steps, and they made a run for it. He held on to her hand, pulling her along with him, rather afraid that he might lose her in the crowd.

Kyouko panted as she tried to keep up with Ren, indignant at the fact that his longer legs have all the advantage here. Luckily the screams and the sounds of running feet behind them spurred her on to continue running. Eventually, with him tugging on her hand, forcing her to keep up, the couple managed to lose the fan girls in the crowd. They turned into a quiet corner at the end of the street and rested for a moment.

Panting while holding onto a stitch in her side, Kyouko wheezed, "That… That's the last time I'll… I'll ever go… go shopping with you…" She removed the cap she was wearing and fanned herself with it.

Ren, breathing rather hard himself, let out a chuckle. "How was I to know that they were able to recognize me with these on?" He followed her example, removing his own cap and started fanning himself as well.

Kyouko shot him an exasperated look. "Please, a cap and sunglasses does not disguise you much… Your _height_ alone gives you away…" She took a step back, and observed him. "Hmm… Maybe you should change your image. Change your hair colour or something…"

She sighed and shook her head. "Never mind… I should have expected this of Tsuruga Ren. You even have fans over here…" Both started walking again, making their way towards a nearby restaurant. Kyouko looked up to her husband, a determined look on her face.

"But just wait. I'm going to catch up with you one day!"

* * *

Kyouko lay in bed, face-up, her entire body aching. She tried to turn onto her side; failed and groaned as the tiniest movement reminded her of how much pain she was in. They have been in Hawaii only for five days and have already, at Ren's insistence, tried kayaking and snorkelling around the island, went on a lava tour, and even went surfing.

She groaned, remembering how that went.

Ren, of course, mastered surfing in two tries, while for Kyouko; she gave up after falling into the water for the thirty-fourth time. Ren's silent laughter did not help encourage her either.

The constant running away from Ren's fans also probably did its part in making her entire body ache.

They have just returned to their hotel room after a hiking session in the morning, and Kyouko immediately flopped onto the bed, dead tired, while Ren went out again after a shower, saying he had something to do.

Kyouko grimaced, as she tried to turn onto the other side, and failing which, she let out another groan upon remembering their itinerary for the next day. Ren wanted to go on a whale-watching tour, and snorkel some more.

Kyouko wasn't sure, but she thinks she'll probably be the first person ever to die of exhaustion on her honeymoon.

She heard the door open and close, and did not bother to try and turn her head. It'll put her in more pain.

"So? What do you think? Do you think the fans would recognize me with this?" Ren asked.

Kyouko sighed, "I'm not sure. I can't even turn because it'll hurt. So you'd have to come over here…"

He laughed, walked over to the bed and sat on it. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. Kyouko glanced upwards at Ren, and gave a little gasp of surprise.

"Your… Your hair!"

Ren smiled, and raked a hand through his hair, "Well, you told me to change my hair colour… So, I did. It's not changed, exactly. It's more like reverting back to my original colour…"

The sunlight filtered through the curtains, and made the golden colour of his hair even more pronounced. Kyouko momentarily forgot her pain, visions of fairies dancing through her mind, and several memories of her childhood came back.

"Corn…"

Suddenly the pain didn't seemed that bad after all.

* * *

A/n: Another chapter done! =) Well, I do have to thank **Ecki** for giving me quite a few ideas for this. And after trawling over a few travel sites, I feel like going to Hawaii as well =p Anyway, I do hope you liked this chapter, and feel free to give me your feedback in a **review**.

There'll probably be one or two more chapters on their honeymoon, in some other place, so please bear with me if you find that boring. The chapters are not in chronological order, so I'll place titles on them to make it easier.

**Huge thanks once again to my reviewers =) You've totally made my day =)**


	7. Sweet and Cold

Married Life

Chapter 6: Sweet and Cold

Special thanks to **Ashlyn Darke** for this idea ^^

Happy Reading!

* * *

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Her mouth turned downwards, and she practically sank into depression, forming a small, quivering pile on the floor of their living room. Ren looked at Kyouko, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"…Fine. I'll go."

The effect was immediate. Her face lit up with delight, and she gave him a huge smile. Ren sighed once again. He can never win an argument with her.

"Just because I'm going doesn't mean I'll enjoy it, so-"

He stopped abruptly, realising he was speaking to an empty space where Kyouko was. He heard sounds coming from their bedroom, where she was apparently getting ready for their 'impromptu outing'.

Ren got up as well and made his way to change into something less distinguishable for going out. He could not remember the last time that he did this.

Going out to eat ice cream, that is.

* * *

"Doesn't he look like him?"

"_Yeah…"_

"_Could it be?"_

"_Don't know, but…"_

"_I know. It feels weird right?"_

"_Yup. The Tsuruga Ren eating ice-cream in a café like this?!"_

Ren crouched lower in his seat, and tried to pull his hat further down his face inconspicuously as the ladies who sat behind him started giggling. He felt a slight burn in his cheeks, and was wondering if he was coming down with fever, when he realised with horror that he was actually blushing. A quick glance in the mirror behind Kyouko confirmed his suspicions.

He picked up his spoon and shovelled in ice cream into his mouth as fast as possible with two aims in mind. One is because as soon as they were done eating, they could leave this place. He stopped stuffing ice cream for a moment and gave cursory glance around him.

A chill crawled down his spine.

The café that Kyouko chose was one that was decorated with frills, lace, pink, dolls, stuffed animals, pink, ribbons, and more pink. Basically it was a girly place suitable for girls. And the problem was that Ren was a guy. The only guy. His height was not helping him much either.

He resumed shovelling ice cream into his mouth. The second reason was because he hoped that, however small, the ice cream can help cool his burning cheeks down.

Kyouko watched in amusement and amazement, as her husband tried to set a record of eating his ice cream in the shortest amount of time.

"Ren…"

He looked up, his cheeks bulging slightly, a spot of ice cream at the corner of his lips, when Kyouko called him.

_Clang!_

Ren cringed slightly as the sound of the metal spoon falling on the table resounded throughout the café, and called even more unnecessary attention to their table. He shot an exasperated look at Kyouko, whose fist was stuffed in her mouth, her spoon on the table, and trying hard to contain her laughter.

He, for one, failed to see the hilarity of the situation.

"Kyouko… _You're not helping_…" Ren hissed under his breath.

She looked up, her eyes filled with tears from laughing. She coughed, and tried to regain her breath.

"So-Sorry… Pfft… It's just that… Pfft…" She broke down in giggles again. Ren waited, a vein twitching in his temple, as Kyouko finally stopped her laughter, and leaned back into her seat.

"Kyouko…"

Kyouko looked up, unsuspectingly, and gulped, all thoughts of hilarity gone. She grew sober in an instant, and trembled under Ren's look. Or more appropriately, his fake, gentlemanly look, that once killed and injured many of her little demons.

His head propped to one side, he directed a huge smile at Kyouko.

"May I know what's so funny?"

"No-No-No-Nothing… So-So-Sorry…" She lost her courage under that look.

They sat in a moment of awkward silence, until Ren spoke again.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… I'm not too comfortable in a place like this… So…"

Kyouko looked up timidly, breathed a quiet sigh of relief that his fake smile was gone, and let out a small smile.

"I know. Thank you for accompanying me. Even though you disliked it, I had fun! Truly!" Her smile grew, and Ren let out a defeated sigh.

He could never win an argument with her.

He shoved a few more spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth, and froze.

_Clang!_

His spoon dropped this time, though he was in too much pain to notice. Kyouko looked at Ren, who was gripping his head. She felt like laughing again.

"B-Brain freeze?"

Her shoulders shook slightly as she desperately tried to hold her laughter in when Ren nodded his head slightly.

When the pain finally subsided, Ren was surprised to feel her lips on his. Her eyes shined with laughter as Kyouko pointed to a corner of her lips.

"You had ice cream here."

* * *

A/n: Did it end too abruptly? Anyway, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Personally, I was laughing a lot when typing this out. This vision of Ren looking like a hamster (no offence) kept popping up in my head ^^

Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this, though I won't take full credit. **Ashlyn Darke** gave me this idea. Thanks ^^

Feel free to point out mistakes and tell me what you think of this in a **review**.

By the way, I might not be able to update as soon as I want, seeing how school is starting the week after (nursing, anyone else? ^^) But I'll update as often as I can.

**Huge thanks to all my reviewers once again. You guys are the best!**


	8. Someone Special?

Married Life

Chapter 7: Someone special?

Happy Reading!

FYI: Takes place before 'The Wedding'

* * *

The lone, tall figure leaned against the pillar outside the studio, drawing curious glances from passers-by. He lowered his head, tried to pull his cap further down and touched his face to ensure that his sunglasses was still on. His fingers tapped an impatient rhythm against his lap as he silently urged for the person he was waiting for to appear.

Just as he was about to give up and leave, he heard the quiet whirl of the sliding doors as they opened and craned his neck to see the person he had been waiting for walked out.

"Oi!"

He called out, but the person continued walking, swinging her handbag and humming quietly. He let out an impatient breath, rushed up to her and grabbed hold of her arm, making her stopped short.

The lady jumped slightly, and whirled around, with her handbag in hand; ready to start smacking the person who grabbed her arm. The guy moved back slightly but held on to her arm.

Kyouko's eyes narrowed when she recognized the person but remained ready to start beating Fuwa Sho any moment.

"You! What do you want?!" She wrenched her arm out of Sho's grip, rubbing it slightly.

Sho swallowed nervously; somehow he had forgotten what he wanted to say upon seeing her. A soft, crinkling sound drew his attention downwards to his hand, and reminded him of what he wanted to do.

To give to her.

"Here. Take it." He replied brusquely, shoving the small shopping bag in her direction.

She eyed it suspiciously, frowning slightly, as visions of humiliating objects and other similar probable gifts came into mind. After all, Fuwa Sho was never a guy to give gifts so freely to others.

Sho sensed her reluctance and sighed impatiently.

"Will you just take it?! It's something you've always wanted. And since you're one who doesn't spend money freely, you probably haven't got one for yourself. Unless that guy bought one for you." His lips turned down slightly at that thought.

Kyouko reached for the bag hesitantly, rather unwilling to take it, no matter what his explanation might be.

"Thank you." She hesitated before continuing, "But I will pay you back."

Sho turned his face away, hiding the pain he felt from her words. They were practically strangers now and he hated that fact.

"No need. Take it as a gift for your… wedding." He forced out the last word, and Kyouko, too absorbed in trying to guess what Sho might have given her, did not notice the pain in his words.

"Thank you… Sho."

They stood in a moment of awkward silence, both not knowing what to say to each other.

"Kyouko…" Sho took a deep breath in, and continued, "I'm s-"

Kyouko jumped slightly then, shivering badly, causing Sho to jumped back in shock as well. She shivered a little more, and as Sho was wondering if Kyouko was having fits or some sort, she reached into the pocket of her jeans and retrieved her phone.

"Hello?"

Sho let out an exasperated sigh at how much Kyouko reacted just when answering her phone. He looked at her, and took in a deep breath involuntarily. Her entire face had lit up, an angelic smile across it and her eyes twinkling slightly. His fists clenched, he knew there was only one person who could have made her smile like this.

"Ren! What's the matter?" Sho's heart twisted painfully.

Kyouko laughed softly, "Yes, I've eaten already. Didn't you just ask me one hour ago? Yes, I've brought my coat along, though it wasn't cold at all in the studio… Have _you_ eaten? Yes, I'm on my way back now. Don't change the subject and don't try lying. Yashiro-san would tell me anyway…"

Sho turned around abruptly, unable to stand hearing more of their conversation. He started walking away, the conversation Kyouko was having with that guy still extremely loud to him even though the distance between them widened. His heart still twisting painfully, Sho thought back to when he still had Kyouko.

She called him frequently in the beginning, often pestering him with questions and only stopped calling him when he finally told her off for annoying him.

How he missed those calls now.

"Sho!" He stopped as her shout rang clearly through the air. He stayed where he was, not turning to face her, and waited.

"Thank you for your gift!"

Sho did not have to turn to know that Kyouko was in a deep bow. He raised a hand, gave a dismissive wave, and continued walking, his heart in pieces.

"_Kyouko, I'm sorry."_

* * *

Later in the evening, Kyouko sat on the couch, staring at the half-unwrapped present she placed on the coffee table. A pair of arms embraced her from behind, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Who is that gift from?" Ren's deep voice sounded next to her ear. "It's nice of that person. It's quite expensive…"

Kyouko remained silent, and Ren moved to sit beside her.

"Is it from… someone special?"

Kyouko blinked and looked thoughtfully at her husband-to-be. She gave a small smile, and shook her head.

"No… Not anymore."

She gave him a peck on his lips, before he could ask further.

"By the way, Ren, there's someone else I want to invite to our wedding."

Two days later,

Shouko walked into the apartment she shared with Sho, and went right to his "music room", where Sho was, as usual, lounging in the sofa.

She dropped a cream-coloured envelope onto the magazine covering his face and went out without saying a word.

Sho sat up and looked at the envelope. He did not have to open it to know what it was.

An invitation to her wedding.

He set the unopened invitation aside, and breathed in, resolving his will. He took out his phone and started making a few calls.

One to a close friend, who had offered once to teach Sho the piano. Another to the studio, where he booked it for the next month in order to practise the piano.

The last one to Kyouko, where he congratulated her and offered to play the entrance song for her.

He threw his phone aside once he was done, and laid back down. It was all over now, and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Back at Darumaya, where Kyouko was still staying until her wedding, the gift remained in its wrappings, placed aside in a cardboard box full of her stuff to be moved.

Odette sat alone, forgotten.

* * *

A/n: Well, I think many might not like this chapter, since it was mainly about Sho. Was the ending very weird or abrupt? Anyway, do tell me what you've thought of this chapter in a **review**. Feel free to point out any mistakes I might have made ^^ OOC? Boring? Reviews really do encourage me to try and write better ^^

I was thinking about this since **LilyandIvy** pointed out that Sho had never played the piano before, so I wanted to do a bridging chapter of some sort… Thank you, **LilyandIvy**, for pointing that out to me ^^

Huge thanks to all reviewers ^^ All of you must be angels in mortal forms (Cheesy but true) ^^


	9. Embarrassment feels like this

Married Life

Chapter 8: Embarrassment feels like this

Happy Reading!

* * *

_Click._

He pushed the door open and stepped in, stretching his arms over his head. It had been a long day of filming, overnight in fact, and all he wanted to do now is to-

"Okaeri, Ren!"

Kyouko's bright smile blew Ren's tiredness away. He went up to Kyouko, wrapped her in a hug, and let out a small, satisfied sigh.

"Tadaima, Kyouko."

Kyouko broke off the hug, and looked questioningly at him.

"Are you hungr-" She was cut off by a rumbling sound.

Both looked at the source. Kyouko gave a wry grin, shook her head and went towards the kitchen. Ren followed her, a faint red covering his cheeks. He tried to explain.

"I think you've brain-washed my stomach into thinking it's hungry every time I see you."

* * *

Over a sumptuous breakfast, where Kyouko had prepared a mixture of different food, from the usual miso soup with rice and the side dishes to scrambled eggs and sausages, the couple ate in relative silence. Kyouko heaped a third helping of eggs onto Ren's plate and he groaned, looking at the portion.

"Kyouko… I think my stomach's about to burst…" Despite saying that, Ren picked up his fork and stuffed a mouthful of food into his mouth. He did not want to let her effort go to waste.

Kyouko looked up from where she was absent-mindedly poking her relatively untouched portion of eggs and let out a laugh upon seeing Ren's slightly bulging, with a slight tinge of green, face.

"Then why do you keep eating? You could have say 'no'…"

"I don't want to waste food. Besides, to prepare this much, you had probably woke up very early this morning. So…" Ren swallowed his mouthful, and scooped another in. he looked at Kyouko's barely touched food.

"Why aren't you eating? Are you feeling unwell?!" A slightly alarmed look appeared on his face.

Kyouko stopped playing with her food and placed her fork down. She shook her head, an unreadable expression on her face. Ren grew more alarmed.

She hesitated, "I'm fine… I think. I just have no appetite…"

Kyouko looked into Ren's worried eyes, and took in a deep breath. She opened her mouth to speak, and lost her courage. She looked back down at her food, stuffed a spoonful in as if for courage, chew vigorously and looked back at Ren. During the time when she was trying to speak, Ren grew more and more worried. It took all of his strength not to grab her and shake the truth out of her.

He busied himself by pouring out tea into their teacups. He held one up and began pouring. It kept him somewhat calm.

Kyouko looked at Ren once again, and spoke. "Ren… I… I… have been missing my… p-p-p-p- …" She stopped her stammering and breathed in, "My_ period _for two weeks now. I'm worried I might actually be p-p-p-" She swallowed, "_Pregnant_."

Silence, except for the sound of tea being poured out.

"Oh. Okay." Ren gave Kyouko a small smile. "Is that all?"

"R-Ren…" Kyouko reached out her hand, and pointed. "Th-The tea is overflowing onto your hand… Isn't it h-hot?"

Both stared down at the rapidly growing puddle of tea on the table.

His senses finally kicked in. Ren hurriedly placed down the tea, shaking his slightly scalded hand. Kyouko rushed to the kitchen and brought out a towel, which had been soaked in water. She pressed it onto his hand. She looked at him, and shook her head.

"You're lucky the tea wasn't that hot… Didn't you feel anything?"

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. I guess I was… rather stunned." He looked at her, concern in his eyes. "Is that why you have been rather preoccupied these few days? And prepared so much food today? Because you had to do something to get your mind off the matter?" He shook his head, knowing her well. He brought up her hand, which was on his, and pressed a kiss on it. "You could have just told me…"

Kyouko sniffed, her eyes prickling with tears.

"I-I'm sorry…" She was close to crying. Ren reached up and cupped her face.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"B-But I don't think we're ready for a child…" Kyouko looked at Ren with big, watery eyes. She sniffed, "See? You keeping silent means you agree as well!"

Ren avoided answering the question by asking her, "Have you… confirmed it yet?" When she shook her head, he let out a sigh. "Then go…"

She looked at him pointedly and Ren understood instantly.

"Okay… I'll, I'll get the… thing."

He walked out of the apartment, only to walk back in to get his wallet. He went out and came back in again, realising he had to disguise himself at least. After putting on his sunglasses and a cap, and changing into something more casual, he left. He opened the door yet again, pretending not to hear Kyouko's muffled laughter, and hurriedly took the nearest pair of shoes.

This time, he managed to make his way down to the lobby area before realising he had put on the shoes on the wrong feet. He hurried towards the nearest pharmacy, hoping no one would recognize Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

Ren waited outside the toilet, his stomach threatening to hurl out whatever food it had that morning. He took in deep, calming breaths, massaging his temples at the same time.

He had thought about this during the trip to buy the pregnancy kit, or rather, in his haste and partial embarrassment, pregnancy kit_s_, chocolate bars, aspirin, and not to mention, the twelve bottles of mineral water. Kyouko had given him a funny look when he returned with all the bags, but did not mention a word.

Kyouko had actually been right. He did not feel ready to be a father just yet. But he was prepared to do whatever it took. He rested his head against the wall, a small smile playing on his lips.

If it was a boy, Ren quite likes the sound of "Ken". Or if it's a girl, "Kina" sounded cute.

The flushing of the toilet and the click as the door opened broke through Ren's thoughts. He looked nervously at Kyouko, whose face split into a big grin,

"It's okay! It's negative!" Ren felt a sinking feeling in his heart.

"Are you sure?"

Kyouko looked at Ren, puzzled as to why Ren seemed disappointed.

"What's the matter? You weren't ready for a child as well!"

"Yes. But when you told me that you might be pregnant, I was already adapting to the fact that I might be ready."

Silence.

Kyouko shook her head and turned away. "I think you've lost me there. Now that it's all okay, I feel like having some ice-cream!" She clapped her hands happily like a child. She stopped, realising that Ren was silent behind her.

"Ren…?"

He nodded his head thoughtfully. "Okay, it's fine for now. But sooner or later, I want us to try for Ken and Kina." With that, he strode past her, towards the living room.

* * *

Kyouko stared as Ren walked past her with a determined look.

_Ken? Kina?_

* * *

A/n: Oh my… Ren seems very OOC here, doesn't he? I've never really seen him nervous before, so I'm not very sure how to portray him here…

Anyway, I had actually wanted to reply to your reviews, but somehow, I was denied. Did anyone have that problem as well? But I think that problem was fixed in the afternoon, and between replying your reviews and typing out this, I think you guys would rather this right? ^^

Of course I'll still try and reply you guys. All of you are so fantastic ^^ Regarding my school, I actually met a primary school (elementary) friend of mine ^^ So not as lonely, though still very unsure around there.

I know many want a chapter where Kyouko gets pregnant, but not just yet. A few chapters more, maybe ^^ Please wait and do feel free to point out any mistakes made in a **review**.

Many thanks ^^


	10. Babysitting

Married Life

Chapter 8: Babysitting

A/n: Thanks to **Ashlyn Darke** for the idea ^^

FYI: "Akuma"- Demon

* * *

"Who are you?"

Ren stared, completely confused as to why there was a child sitting on the couch, watching the television in his house. The little boy stared back, eyes wide. Then before Ren could do anything, the boy's face scrunched up, and he wailed, causing Ren to cringe and take a step back from the sound. The boy pointed a stubby finger at the actor and wailed.

"A-Akuma!"

Ren massaged his throbbing temples and before he could speak, Kyouko ran out from the kitchen towards the boy.

"Akira-kun, what's the matter?"

The boy flung his arms around Kyouko, not looking up, and pointed towards the doorway.

"Momma! A-Akuma!"

"Akuma?" Kyouko, confused, turned towards the door, where Ren stood, with a rather demonic smile on his face. She gulped and looked away, and tried to comfort the little boy.

"Who is he?"

Kyouko gripped the boy in her hands a little tighter, as if for defence from her husband's wide, rather scary, smile. Seeing that Kyouko did not say anything, Ren looked at the boy and smiled.

"Who are you?"

The boy sniffed and turned away, hugging Kyouko tighter instead. A vein started twitching in Ren's forehead.

For one, no one was answering his questions. And secondly, even though he tried to reason with himself over this, Ren was getting slightly annoyed by the attention the child was getting from Kyouko.

"Ren, will you stop that?" Kyouko hissed over the boy's head. "You're scaring Akira-kun!"

Then speaking in a normal tone, Kyouko smiled at the boy, "Akira-kun? Are you hungry?" When the boy nodded, she continued, "Okay. Wait here while I set the table for lunch." She settled the boy on the couch, increased the volume of the television, and gestured for Ren to follow her.

Once they stepped into the kitchen, Kyouko immediately bowed low and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Ren. But Akira-kun is actually my co-star in the new drama I'd just accepted. I'll be acting as his mother, a single parent. And the President feels that I should look after Akira-kun for the next two days in order to build up a better relationship… So, I'm sorry for any inconvenience caused!"

Ren sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He placed his hands on her shoulders and made Kyouko look at him. He gave a small smile.

"It's all right. I understand. Let's look at it this way instead; it's practice for the future." His smile grew when he saw a blush spread across her face. He planted a kiss on her forehead and continued, "Well, we'd better hurry with lunch before Akira-kun starts crying again."

* * *

Over the rest of the day, Ren learnt several things regarding Kyouko's co-star.

One was that he disliked Ren. The seven-year-old boy disliked one of the most respected seniors in the acting industry, Tsuruga Ren. Why, Ren had no idea. Two was that the boy seemed to be infatuated with Kyouko; the fact that Akira kept hugging Kyouko whenever he could proves it. Ren had to remind himself repeatedly that Akira was only six tin order to keep his emotions under control.

Ren learnt the third fact only in the evening, when the boy's minder came to fetch him. Kyouko invited the lady in, and brought her into the kitchen, where the two ladies discussed about Akira's diet. That left Ren and the boy out in the living room, watching television.

"Oi."

Ren looked down at the boy, and found Akira glaring at him. A vein started twitching in his forehead, Ren smiled, "Are you talking to me?"

The boy continued glaring, "No. I'm talking to the TV. Of course I'm talking to you. And stop giving that fake smile. It's disgusting."

Ren's smile narrowed an inch. He drew back slightly, surprised that the boy had the nerve to argue with Tsuruga Ren. The boy frowned, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'll have you know that Momma is one of the nicest ladies I've met and I don't know why she chose to marry you." Akira shuddered slightly, and Ren felt a massive headache coming. It seems that the boy had been acting the entire afternoon, pretending to be weak to get Kyouko's attention.

The boy continued, "But if I ever find out that you bully her or make her cry, I'll… I'll… I'll take her away!" Akira nodded his head in affirmation.

Before Ren could say anything, the ladies walked out. Kyouko called out to Akira, gesturing him to go over. Akira's acting face came on and he ran towards Kyouko, wrapping his arms around her legs. Kyouko laughed and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Akira-kun, it's time to go home now. I'll be seeing you again tomorrow. Would you like to go out? An amusement park, perhaps?"

Akira looked up, his face lit up by an angelic smile, "As long as it's with you, Momma, I'm sure it'll be fun!"

Ren could hardly believe how the boy managed to switch between personalities. A plan started brewing in his mind. He walked over and bent down to the younger actor's height. He smiled at him, and was responded with a glare.

"Akira-kun, that's right. I'll be free tomorrow so I can follow you both. It'll be fun." Ren's smile widened as Akira glared harder. An unspoken challenge passed between the two actors.

A match where both would fight for Kyouko's attention.

Ren felt a wave of anticipation. He was extremely interested in the boy's acting ability and was rather eager to see how the next day would go. That was the third thing he realised about Akira.

Given time and grooming, the boy had the potential to be one of the best actors in Japan.

* * *

A/n: Whoa, such a long time (to me) since my last update. Well, hope you guys liked this chapter ^^

Thanks to **Ashlyn Darke** for the idea. Okay, so it's not following your idea throughout, somehow the story changed halfway. Maybe I'll write one totally based on your idea next time ^^

"Time" being the one thing that I really want. I have so many ideas for story but no time to type it out! Urgh… I'm extremely behind my other stories as well. School is, well, fun but rather tiring. Thanks for your wishes guys ^^ I've made more friends now and I'm starting to really enjoy school. Hopefully it'll continue ^^

Feel free to point out any mistakes made in a **review**. I'm open for any constructive criticism on how to improve, so feel free to tell me ^^

Huge thanks to all my reviewers ^^


	11. Going Away

Married Life

Chapter 10: Going Away

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Okay, since you were rather busy filming the last few scenes of the film the past few days, I've packed your bag for you."

Kyouko stepped out from the bathroom, towelling her hair dry. She looked at Ren, who was just locking up her travel bag, and smiled.

"Thank you. You need not trouble yourself though. I could pack it in an instant."

Ren gave a small smile and went over to Kyouko. He wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her head, and inhaled the fresh smell of her shampoo.

"It was no trouble. After all, it is your first outdoor shoot without me accompanying you. So I want to make sure everything's well prepared."

As he spoke, Ren felt an uneasy twinge in his heart. He had never tried being away from Kyouko this long. If it were not for the fact that he himself had crucial scenes to film, Ren would have just get Yashiro to reschedule everything so he could go with her.

Kyouko laughed, "I'll only be gone for a while…"

She broke apart from his embrace, and walked over to the bed. She looked at the bag and frowned slightly. "But… You did use a rather big bag, didn't you?" Before Ren could say anything, she placed the straps on her shoulders and lifted the bag up.

Or tried to.

One tug, then two, but the bag remained where it was. After several minutes of wrestling the bag off the bed, Kyouko managed to lift the bag one inch off the bed before she let go of it. She panted, and looked at Ren, incredulous.

"What did you pack in there?! She turned back and unlocked the bag.

"Wait! Don't-" Ren uttered out the warning too late. Kyouko opened the bag, and its contents burst out. Kyouko stared at the stuff Ren packed for her.

A week's worth of clothing, toiletries, torchlight, energy bars, first aid kit, two windbreakers, photo frames, and a few other unnecessary items.

No wonder Kyouko could not lift up the bag.

She stared, in disbelief, and slowly reached out for the photo frames. She picked one up and looked at the photo.

Their wedding photo.

"Ren…"

Kyouko turned to glare at her husband, who had an uncharacteristic blush on his cheeks. Under Kyouko's glare, Ren gulped and took a tiny step back. He hurriedly explained.

"I have to make sure you have enough to wear. And the weather report did say the weather might turn cold."

"Re-"

Ren continued explaining, not giving Kyouko a chance to add in a word in edgeways. "Also, what if you get injured? Or hungry? Or if there's a black-out?"

"Re-"

He added on, "As for the photo, well, I have to make sure no one gets any funny ideas. After all, I won't be with you. And you're always so _unaware_ of ever-"

"Corn!"

Ren stopped, looking at Kyouko, who let out an exasperated sigh. She went over to his side, and placed her arms around his neck. She let out a small smile, shaking, "Corn, you're really rather over-protective, aren't you? Besides, why would anyone not know I'm married to you? Our wedding was on the news headline, thanks to the President."

Ren opened his mouth to argue more, but was stopped by Kyouko shaking her head. She looked at him, her eyes twinkling, a smile playing on her lips.

"Besides, I'll be back by tomorrow night."

* * *

A/n: Fast update, yay ^^ I hope you got the joke at the end ^^ I realised that short chapters are indeed easier to write and allows me to update faster. Anyway, I'll be writing the continuation of the previous chapter next time (probably). There are so many ideas, so little time! I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^ Please **review** and tell me your thoughts =)

To hiddenemotions: Thanks for the ideas ^^ I'll try writing them, hopefully soon ^^

Huge thanks to all reviewers ^^ (Just in case you're interested, I'm supposed to be doing homework, not writing this =p Oh well, it was fun ^^)


	12. Adoption

Married Life

Chapter 11: Adoption

Happy reading!

Note- Chapters are not in chronological order.

* * *

"I like him! How about choosing him?"

"No."

"… Fine, then what about her?"

"No."

"… Are you even serious about this?" Kyouko glared at Ren, crossing her arms.

They were at the animal shelter, at Kyouko's insistence, who had decided a couple days ago that they needed a pet.

Ren stepped away from the cage they were peering into, an amused smile on his face. "Kyouko… Are you sure about this?" He pointed to the cages before them, and added on, "After all, getting a pet is a life-long decision. A very big responsibility."

Kyouko sighed, her shoulders dropping forward slightly, "But… I think we're ready for this." She looked up, making big beseeching puppy-dog eyes, "Besides, weren't you the one who said that you wanted a child? Wouldn't getting a pet be like practice for the future?"

Ren placed a hand over his face, and let out a resigned sigh. He knew there was no way of arguing with Kyouko when she looked at him with those eyes. However, not wanting to admit defeat just yet, he tried to compromise.

"How about this? We can get a fish." He smiled at her.

Kyouko frowned, and shook her head. "No. A fish isn't what I want. It can't comfort you when you're unhappy, and you can hardly cuddle it!"

A small smile was playing on his lips as Ren listened his wife's explanation. He leant forward till their faces nearly touched, causing Kyouko to blush.

"W-What?"

He whispered, "It sounded like you were describing what I can do. So is there any need for a pet?"

Her face turned a deeper red, and she took a step back. Kyouko glared at him, "Well, I'm getting a pet! I'll take full responsibility of it." She gave a resolute nod of her head.

Ren sighed, defeated, and nodded his consent reluctantly. He watched, slightly amused, as Kyouko gave a bright smile and ran up and down the walkway where the cages were, making faces and cooing sounds at the animals in there.

He sighed again, and followed her. After all, just because he allowed Kyouko to get a pet does not mean that she could run wild and bring home the English sheepdog she making faces at right now.

* * *

That night, both sat on the couch watching the television in companionable silence. Kyouko, feeling very happy, snuggled deeper into the couch. She turned beside her, blew a kiss, and spoke.

"I really enjoyed myself today. Thank you."

"A-hem!" Kyouko jumped slightly, and turned to see Ren standing beside her, who had an amused look on his face.

Ren looked down at his wife and their new pet who were snuggled side by side, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I can see both of you are enjoying yourselves." Ren coughed, feeling slightly foolish.

"Mind if I join both of you?"

* * *

a/n: I hope you guys caught the last part ^^ Ren has gotten himself a new competitor for Kyouko's affections ^^ Anyway, I'm on holiday! Okay, only one week… but better than nothing ^^ I'll try to update my other stories as well ^^

Actually, I had written out 2 other chapters, but I didn't find them nice enough. You guys might not like it, so I'm going to revise them a little.

Once again, feel free to leave a **review** and tell me what you thought of this chapter ^^

Huge thanks to all who read and reviewed ^^

(P.S: You did notice that I did not state what animal they gotten. Cat? Dog? I'm still deciding… it should be revealed in a couple more chapters ^^)


	13. Cooking lesson

Married Life

Chapter 12: Cooking lesson

Note- Chapters are not in chronological order.

Happy reading!

* * *

"How about I prepare dinner for tonight?"

Silence.

Ren looked up from his papers to see Kyouko's shocked look upon hearing his offer. He shook his head, amused and yet slightly exasperated, and leaned back into his seat. He tilted his head sideways, a smile on his face, "Is there something wrong?"

Kyouko blinked and shrank back slightly; the intensity of Ren's smile still overwhelmed her at times, and laughed nervously.

"N-no…?" She sounded unsure of herself. Kyouko cleared her throat and continued, "It's just that, well, you have never cooked before… So, a-are you sure?"

The newspaper made a rustling sound as Ren shook them straight before folding and placing the paper on the table. He got up and stretched his arms above his head, before looking back down at his wife, a determined glint in his eyes.

"Don't worry, cooking can't be that difficult. Besides, I cooked before." He paused, and thought for a moment. "Twice. And it was relatively easy."

Kyouko pursed her lips, as she looked suspiciously at her husband. "And who did you cook for?"

Ren turned and made his way towards the kitchen, mumbling something under his breath. Kyouko got up and hurried after him, repeating her question, "Whom did you say?"

"… Father."

Kyouko stopped; her shoulders slumped forward in exasperation. She sighed, "But Otou-san eats _everything_!" She still remembered when she acted 'Hizuri Kuon', and had made horrible-tasting omelettes with bits of eggshell still in them. Hizuri Kuu just gobbled them all down as per normal. She shuddered involuntarily, as the thought of eating something like that for dinner struck her.

Lost in her thoughts, Kyouko failed to see that Ren had already started preparing the ingredients. Ren shuffled around the kitchen, picking up various bottles at the same time. Frowning, Ren called out.

"Kyouko, what does this do?"

She snapped out of her reverie, and looked at Ren who was doing some sort of balancing act with bottles, and rushed forward. She took the bottles away from Ren and placed them onto the counter, heaving a sigh of relief. She looked at the bottles, and recited the names, "Worcestershire sauce, Ponzu sauce, rice vinegar, teriyaki sauce and mirin. They are all used…"

Her words trailed off; upon realising that Ren was not paying attention to her, and was instead busy looking at the shelves. She watched as Ren opened and closed the cupboards and drawers, and sighed again.

"Ren…" She began, "What are you cooking?"

He paused, looking up from the drawer he was searching, and turned towards her. "Actually… I don't really know. What do you feel like eating? And how do you start cooking anyway?"

Kyouko sighed and shook her head. Why didn't she suggest eating out just now?

* * *

"Ok! Now turn off the fire! No! You making the fire bigger! It's going to burn!" Kyouko rushed forward, and switched off the gas. She lifted the pot up, placed it next to the sink and leaned against the sink herself, breathing hard.

Teaching Tsuruga Ren how to cook was not as easy as she had thought.

Unaware of the stress he was subjecting Kyouko to; Ren stood next to her, peered into the pot and frowned slightly.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" He stirred the contents with a spoon, before lifting it up to observe it closely. The stew fell off the spoon in clumps.

Kyouko looked at the clumpy content in trepidation. She took the spoon from him and stirred the stew vigorously, laughing nervously.

"I'm sure it'll be better once we add in the other ingredients. _Please let it be so._" She added on under her breath.

"I didn't know making cream stew was so troublesome. Why don't you use the ready-made roux instead? It will save a lot of work."

Kyouko looked up in disapproval, shaking her head. "I don't like using ready-made ingredients. They contain lots of artificial flavourings! Besides, I like making things from scratch."

Ren smiled at Kyouko's chef side talking. It was no wonder she would be so indignant, in the past and even now, whenever she found out that he had only eaten store-bought onigiris. He watched in amusement as Kyouko continued whisking the stew vigorously, trying to rectify whatever he had done wrong with cooking it. After a while, she gave up, her shoulders slumping forward in defeat.

It looks like that would be their dinner for the night.

"Pfft!" Kyouko looked up in surprise to see Ren trying to hold in his laughter. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Why are you laughing?"

Still laughing, Ren leaned forward and dropped a kiss on her pouting lips. He shook his head, before picking up the pot, placing it into the sink, and filling it up with water. Ren then steered Kyouko out of the kitchen, draping an arm around her.

"You didn't really think that we would eat that for dinner, did you?" He spoke, an amused look in his eyes. The smile on his face widened when he saw her blush.

"Come on, we'll eat out tonight."

Ren wasn't sure whether he should be offended at the look of obvious relief on her face.

* * *

A/n: Tsk, tsk. Such a late update. Thanks to **missmeadow** who reminded me how slow I've been lately (sorry!) Well, I had a project presentation last two weeks and an essay to complete this week. Exams would also be starting soon. Argh! So many things, so little time. Anyway, I will try to update as soon as possible. I love some of the suggestions that are given and I'll try to write them down soon =)

This chapter wasn't that fantastic to me though. Sorry, I'll do better next time. But you know what would encourage me? Reviews! ^^ Do tell me how you found it as always ^^

Oh yes, I've set up a livejournal account (the link is in my profile, under homepage), where I'll be putting up stories that I wrote but found that they're not good enough for ffn (It's like NGs) or maybe even previews ^^ Go and take a look if you're interested.

As always, huge thanks to all those who reviewed ^^

S. Mercury: Do you have an account? So I can thank you properly as well as to answer your questions ^^


	14. Babysitting: Family Outing

Married Life

Chapter 13: Babysitting – 'Family' Outing

Happy reading!

Note- Chapters are not in chronological order.

_Thanks: For who flooded my stories with reviews ^^ Truly, thank you =)_

* * *

"So what do you want to do next, Akira-kun?" Kyouko gave a bright smile down at the little boy, who was holding on tightly to her hand. The boy looked up, gave a small, shy smile and pointed to a nearby snack stall.

"Can I get cotton candy? Please?" Big, pleading eyes looked right into Kyouko's.

Her own eyes shined, as she nodded her head. "Of course!" She turned to Ren and asked, "Can you help Akira-kun get the cotton candy? Please?"

Arms already occupied with several stuffed toys he helped the boy to get, Ren looked at his wife then at the little actor, who had a distinctly smug look on his face, and felt slightly annoyed.

All he had been doing since they stepped into the amusement park that morning was to basically wait on the little boy. When the boy pointed out the toys he liked, Ren had the duty to win them for him. When the boy decided on a ride, Ren had to wait aside and take photos for them. Now the boy actor wanted a snack and all Ren could do was to oblige him.

While getting the cotton candy for the boy, Ren was stopped seven times by fans who had managed to recognise him despite his usual disguise, a cap pulled down low his face and a pair of shades. It took him a full ten minutes to walk towards the stall, which was around ten steps away, and back with the cotton candy.

Reaching Kyouko and the kid, who were busy poring over a map of the amusement park and marking out rides they wanted to try, Ren lowered himself to the boy's height and offered the cotton candy. The smile on Ren's face as he did so belied his actual annoyance, and the intensity of his smile grew as the boy took the snack, mouthing 'slow'. Kyouko, busy looking at the map, did not notice the 'rivalry' between the two guys.

"Ah!"

Both looked up at Kyouko, whose eyes shone excitedly, as she clapped her hands in delight. She smiled and pointed to the map.

"There's a magic show every 45 minutes in this place! Can we go?" She looked so expectantly at them that they agreed without hesitation.

* * *

Ren grimaced slightly as the magician performed yet another mediocre trick. It was rather baffling to him as to how the audience, especially his wife, were captivated by those average tricks. But as he glanced sideways, a small smile crept across his face as he observed the look on Kyouko's face. Her eyes were twinkling as she clapped, following the show with excitement.

Ren would have been contented just to look at Kyouko for the rest of the show had he not felt a sharp pain on his shin. His eye twitched, realising that it was the little boy, who had insisted on sitting between the both of them, who kicked him. He looked down at Akira, who glared back and stuck his tongue at Ren.

It took most of his willpower, plus the fact that he did not want to disturb Kyouko, to not return the childish gesture at the boy.

Ren forced his gaze back to the stage, but lost attention once again after several minutes. He chanced another glance sideways. This time, Akira's attention was fully on the stage. Ren observed Kyouko and the boy, a small smile playing on his lips, as he noted how the two leaned towards each other as they laughed and watched the show.

Despite the fact that the boy was aggravating and not to mention, demanding, Ren mused as he stole another look at the "mother-son" duo next to him, the trip had actually been rather fun.

The rest of the day passed surprisingly well. Though Akira was still rather cold towards Ren, he was gradually warming up to the actor. After the show, Kyouko had forced the two male actors to go on a ride together, despite their violent objections. However, both managed to make small talk on the merry-go-round they were on, and Ren caught a small smile on Akira's face as they got off the ride.

It made Ren feel surprisingly happy, even though Akira's smile could be because of the comments made by the mothers behind them, saying how weird it was to see a grown man on the merry-go-round.

Evening came soon and it was time for Akira to go home. His minder stood waiting a short distance away as the couple exchanged goodbyes with the boy. Kyouko wrapped Akira in a tight hug, and when they broke apart, she took a scarf from her bag and wrapped it around his neck. Akira looked in delight at the gift, and shyly, he kissed her cheek, causing her to blush a deep red.

Then it was Ren's turn. He knelt to the ground, bringing himself eye-to-eye with the boy, and cleared his throat, feeling rather awkward. Ren hesitated, wondering what to say, when the boy spoke.

"It was… fun." Ren's looked at Akira in surprise, watching the boy fiddle with the scarf, looking rather nervous. Akira took a deep breath, and continued, a frown on his boyish face. "But I still mean what I say. If you bully Momma, I'll take her away!"

Ren bit back his laughter at the indignant look on the boy's face. It seemed as if Kyouko had left a huge impression on the boy. Ren coughed, and nodded his head, a small smile on his face.

"How about we take a photo?" Both guys looked up at Kyouko, who beamed. "We've yet to take one together. Come on!"

* * *

She placed the picture frame on the shelf, stared at it for a moment, and giggled.

"It's not funny. You ought to take it down." Kyouko turned to see Ren leaning against the wall, arms crossed, a tiny grimace on his face and she coughed, trying to hide her fit of giggles. Ren raised an eyebrow, looking serious, though his lips twitched for a moment.

The frame consisted of a picture of the three of them— Kyouko with an arm around Akira and making a 'V' sign with her other, Ren on the other side of Akira, an arm around him as well and Akira right in the middle, a cheeky grin on his face, with one hand making a 'V' sign behind Ren's head.

Their first 'family outing'.

* * *

A/n: EXAMS ARE OVER *throws confetti* ^^

Sorry for the late update but I had exams… and attachment starts next week, so don't expect much either… I'll try my best as much as I can in my spare time. Anyway, I thought it would be easy to write a continuation but I was wrong. This took me about a month to write this down. So I hope it turned out well…

missmeadow, is this too cliché for you? I tried to avoid being cliché but…

On a random note, Christmas is coming! *throws more confetti* Please go ahead, give me an early Christmas present by leaving a review =) Criticisms and suggestions all accepted ^^ I have received fantastic ideas, which I'll write down as soon as I have time ^^

**Huge thanks to all reviewers =)**


	15. Suspicions

Married Life

Chapter 14: Suspicions

Happy Reading!

_Thanks: For hiddenemotions, who suggested so many ideas including this =)_

* * *

Trust where there is doubt, wasn't that in their wedding vows?

He should not be doing this, he thought to himself as he stole another peek across the street and into the store from where he was, an outdoor café. He flipped through the magazine in his hands absently, his focus only at a certain couple he had been observing for the past hour.

He thought it had been weird when she rejected going out for dinner with him that evening. After all, when did she ever pass up on a chance to criticise his eating habits? Still, he decided to pick her up after work as usual, but only to find out from Kanae, who announced smugly that his wife left early.

With another guy.

Kanae was lucky that she was Kyouko's best friend and not to mention, co-star for the drama they were both filming.

Ren fumed quietly as he recalled the smug look on her face when she told him that Kyouko had left first. And Kanae refused to reveal any more than that, though she accidentally revealed that the two might be around this area. It took him a lot of circling around in his car before he found them.

Tapping his fingers impatiently on the table, Ren stole another peek at the store and his lips pressed into a straight line when he saw Kyouko laughing and looking like she was having a lot of fun.

"Umm… Mister?" Still angry, Ren looked up at the waiter. The poor guy shivered under his murderous glare, swallowed, and placed a cup of coffee on the table, the cup rattling noisily on its saucer.

"Y-Your c-coffee, Sir…"

Seeing how nervous the waiter was, Ren pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing in deeply. He looked up and gave a small smile.

"Sorry about that. And thank you."

The waiter visibly relaxed, and started to walk away, and hesitated. He was not sure if he should say it but the other patrons had been pointing towards this customer's direction since he sat down, and he felt bad for the gentleman.

"Yes? Is something the matter?" Ren noticed that the waiter was still hesitating by his table, and he really wanted to resume his "observation".

The guy hesitated before bending down to whisper to him, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Sir. But the magazine you're reading…" He hesitated again and continued.

"It's upside-down."

* * *

That was probably one of the more humiliating moments in his life, Ren thought back as he strode through the crowd, keeping an eye on Kyouko's bright orange hair as he followed the two.

It was no wonder some of the customers were pointing and whispering in his direction. Not because of his identity, but because of the way he was reading the magazine.

Fortunately, Kyouko and the guy left the store soon and Ren hurried away as well, his ears burning with embarrassment. He assessed the guy from behind, trying to figure out his identity. Thus far he failed to catch a glimpse of his face, the cap he was wearing covered up half of his face, and it was irritating him further and further.

From what he could see, it looked like Kyouko was having the time of her life with the guy, and that made him angrier. A dark aura emanated around him, and the crowd parted, not unlike the time he was acting out 'Cain Heel', as he strode to catch up with the couple.

And froze. His anger intensified as he saw the guy reached and held Kyouko's hand. She giggled and a light pink tinted her cheeks.

He walked briskly ahead.

* * *

She giggled nervously and froze mid-giggle. Her eyes widened in alarm as she sensed imminent danger behind them. Rather robotically, she turned behind to see him walking towards them.

She gulped, knowing from past experience that the wider his smile was, the angrier he was. And judging by the look on Ren's face, the wide smile, she was in big trouble. She faced front again, and picked up her pace, dragging her friend with her, not wanting to face 'The Demon Lord'.

"What a coincidence!"

She stopped in her tracks, silently wishing she had longer legs. She cringed and turned to face him, a stiff smile on her face.

"What a co-co-coincidence!" She giggled nervously.

Ren stopped and gave his biggest smile yet. He looked pointedly at the guy, who had the nerve to continue holding Kyouko's hand, and back at Kyouko, who practically shrivelled under his stare.

"Aah! How rude of me not to notice your _friend_ here. Would you like to introduce _him_?" Ren smiled and waited for the reply, though he was itching to beat the guy up.

"Eh?! _Him_?" Kyouko looked at her friend and then at Ren several times, confused and then, understanding lit up in her eyes. The passers-by could practically see the bulb lit up in her head. She laughed, relaxing, as she understood the situation.

"Ren, don't tell me that you're…" She paused in between giggles to speak, "Jealous?"

Ren watched, slightly taken aback by her reaction, as the guy he had been wanting to beat up also started laughing. The guy reached up and removed the cap, and Ren could only stare.

Amamiya Chiori could not hold back her laughter.

"Ren…" Kyouko laughed, "I'm only helping Chiori-san to get into her new role. Of a _tomboy_."

* * *

That was probably another humiliating moment in his life. He resolved to keep this from Yashiro, who poke fun of him endlessly.

As well as to find a way to get back at Kanae, who had definitely kept it from him on purpose.

* * *

A/n: One word – Busy.

Thanks to those who are still reading this story and those who are new to it ^^ I appreciate you taking your time to read and review *hint hint* ^^


	16. News

Married Life

Chapter 15: News

Happy Reading!

_Thanks – For leavesfallingup, who gave me ideas on how to write. It helped a lot =) _

* * *

Big, curious amber eyes followed his pacing figure as he started on his 37th trek across the room. He stopped at the end of the room, mumbled something, turned and began his journey again. As he walked past the bed, where she was lounging, he stopped and sighed.

"What should I do?" He looked at her. "What do you think I should do?" He looked into her eyes, hoping for answers.

"Ren…?" He jumped slightly at the sound, which came from the doorway, and turned to see an amused-looking Kyouko. She giggled at the sight that met her in their bedroom.

"Why are you asking our cat for advice?"

* * *

"Here you go." He watched as Kyouko placed the food bowl on the floor and their cat walked towards it, meowing loudly. He cringed slightly, remembering the awkward situation she had caught him in.

"And this is yours." She placed a steaming bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Itadakimasu." About to take start eating, Ren stopped when he felt a pointed gaze on him. He sighed and looked up to see Kyouko giving him a very meaningful look.

He placed down his chopsticks and leaned back into his chair.

"It's really nothing." She continued looking, not believing a word. He sighed, "Fine. I received a phone call this morning."

A long pause ensued.

"And…?" Slightly exasperated, Kyouko probed further.

"And…" He hesitated, unsure of how to break the news to her. He took a deep breath and continued, "My parents… They're coming to visit."

Silence. It was so quiet in the apartment that Ren could have sworn he heard crickets playing their little symphony outside.

He broke the silence first, "If you're uncomfortable with it, I can always…" He trailed off upon seeing the amused look on Kyouko's face.

She smiled, shaking her head, "Is that all? I thought something bad had happened…"

"You're all right with it?" He was somewhat confused.

"Of course! Why not?"

"Well… I thought you were quite uncomfortable meeting them the last time round, so…" He felt rather foolish now.

She laughed, "But that was so many months ago. And besides, weren't you the one who told me that Father and Mother likes me? And there's nothing to be nervous about? Smiley faces, remember?"

He nodded his head, feeling more foolish by the minute. He picked up his chopsticks and picked at his food absently. A loud clanging sound brought him out of his reverie, and he looked up to see Kyouko removing all sorts of cook wares, she had insisted on stocking up, from their cupboard.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm…?" She looked at him, a serious look on her face.

"Well, I'm trying to find a cooking pot big enough for Father and his appetite."

* * *

A/n: Fast update this time round. Thanks guys, for the reviews. They mean a lot to me =)

I realised I never did reveal what pet they got, and so here it is ^^ Long overdue, I admit… Feel free to review and tell me how this chapter was. I really appreciate reviews.

RE:

Deathofmichiko – Thanks, and no, I never find reviews offensive, unless it's a pointless flame. And yours is not. Thanks for the review =)

sarah – I know my update rate is slow but I do have loads of things going on… I'll try my best though.


	17. Games

Married Life

Chapter 16: Games

Happy Reading!

* * *

"You! You must have cheated!" She frowned, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He hid a smile, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you blame it on your skills instead?"

Kyouko grounded her teeth noisily, staring at the screen, where his score flashed, seeming to be mocking her.

"One more time!"

Ren sighed, suppressing his laughter at the look on her face. "Are you sure? That was the eleventh try…"

She stared at the screen, an extremely determined look on her face, and repeated, "One more time."

Her attention focused on the screen, Kyouko did not notice the small smile playing on Ren's lips as he inserted the card into the machine and restarted the game. He offered the hammer to her, tilting his head questioningly.

"Ladies first?"

She grabbed it, a fiery glint in her eyes as she focused on the layout ahead of her.

"Hai!" The first rabbit popped up from the leftmost hole. Kyouko whacked it hard, a scary look on her face as she attacked the plastic bunnies with vengeance on her mind.

"Hai! Hai! Hai!" The faster she whacked them, the faster they popped up.

"Aah!" She thumped the hammer down hard, her hands a blur, the machine shaking, as she annihilated her enemies.

"New high score!"

Kyouko grinned, a triumphant look on her face as she placed a hand on her hip. "Now beat that!" She was certain of her victory.

A small smile was on Ren's face as he remembered her childish look as she played. He took the hammer from her and gripped it, adjusting the cap on his head before slipping the hand into his pocket and waited for the game to start.

_Thump!_ The hammer went down just as the rabbit was appearing. Her jaw dropped as she watched him, single-handedly, hitting all the rabbits even before they were halfway up. The plastic bunnies did not even have a chance to complete their 'hai's' as they popped up.

"New high score!" A much higher score than hers flashed on the screen. Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"That's unfair!" She frowned. "Where did you learn how to do that? With one hand?"

Kyouko pouted as she grabbed his arms, shaking him slightly, much to Ren's amusement.

"One more time!" Big, pleading eyes looked into his. "Please? One more ti-"

"E-Excuse me?"

Both turned to see an arcade staff looking at them nervously, with a bunch of kids behind him, and practically everyone in the arcade looking at them.

"I-I'm sorry, but you have been playing that game for the past hour. I-Is it possible to let these kids have a go at it now?"

* * *

a/n: Sorry, but lack of inspiration just prevented me from writing. Like I mentioned, my stories run in no order, so this is not a continuation from the previous chapter. But I would work on that soon.

Reviews are dearly appreciated and motivate me to keep writing ^^ To those who have been continuously reading my story, I really, really thank you. 16 chapters and still going strong (hopefully). Writing has been really fun for me and I hope I would never stop ^^

On a side-note, I'd like to wish GACKT a happy birthday. Thank you for the music, a source of inspiration for me. Your meaningful lyrics and beautiful melodies gave so much to me. Thank you. Happy Birthday. (Any fellow fans here? ^^)


	18. DIY

Married Life

Chapter 17: DIY

Happy Reading!

In memory of OneManga. Seriously though, what am I going to do now?

* * *

"And this screw goes here." Kyouko turned the screwdriver furiously, locking the screw in place. She looked back at the manual, and frowned. "I think."

"That doesn't sound very confident." Ren blew out a breath, picking up the manual and looked at the diagrams.

She sat down, crossing her legs, and sighed. "Why can't we get a ready-assembled bike for Akira-kun anyway?" She tilted her head, looking at Ren in question. "Why must we assemble everything ourselves?"

_Because that boy smirked and challenged me to do so. _"I thought it would be fun. Trying out something different." He smiled in such a way that Kyouko dare not further question him. She shook her head, muttering 'men' under her breath.

"Besides, I thought you would enjoy doing this. Don't you like bicycles?" He frowned at the manual, trying to figure out the next step. "You have been using them all your life, even _now_." He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Despite me telling you to stay put and wait for me to pick you up."

She shrugged, shaking her head. "Your workload is double of mine, and there's no point in waiting when I can reach home faster than it takes for you to come."

Ren could not argue with her on that point. Kyouko's bike-riding skills are still the same, if not better. She is probably one of the fastest riders in Tokyo, Ren mused inwardly, recalling the time when she was his temporary manager, zooming past cars and even cycling up the stairs.

"So what's the next step?" Kyouko looked at him expectantly, trusting Ren to have the answers. He broke out of his reverie and looked down at the manual again.

"Well, maybe we should do this next…" He pointed out the instructions and the diagrams to Kyouko. She nodded her head and both of them were soon hard at work assembling the rest of the bicycle.

* * *

Much later in the evening, the couple slumped against each other, shirts and hands covered in grease stains, utterly exhausted but triumphant. The bicycle stood before them, shiny and ready to be used. Ren was particularly pleased, knowing this would probably shut the boy up. Kyouko shifted and sat up, looking at the floor.

"What's the matter?" Ren stretched, ready to shower and go to bed after spending an entire day assembling the bicycle.

"Ren…" Kyouko frowned. "Are there supposed to be spare parts? Because there are some nuts, bolts and screws here…"

The two of them exchanged looks. He closed his eyes, letting out a tired sigh.

"Can't we just give him the bike like this?"

"Ren!"

* * *

a/n: I hope you guys caught the ending part ^^ Sorry for the late update but school is totally eating me up.

I actually have no idea of how to assemble a bike, and googling it was of not much use ^^; so bear with me. Do review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. I would really appreciate it and huge thanks to those who reviewed ^^

(Btw, just saying, no offence, but I find it weird that the number of hits to the story and actual reviews are so off-balance. Really no thoughts after reading the story? Don't mind me, I just have this compelling urge to mention this ^^;)


	19. RenChan

Married Life

Chapter 18: "Ren-chan"

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Ren-chan?"

Kyouko nearly choked on her mouthful of food, coughing loudly. Ren was startled, patting her gently on her back and passing her the glass of water.

"Are you alright?"

"Ren-_chan_?" Kyouko looked at him, incredulous, her face slightly red.

"Ren-chan! It is you!" The couple turned and Kyouko felt her jaw drop as a tall, curvy, model-like lady crossed the room towards them, drawing the stares of men and women. She blinked and whipped her head round to look at Ren, whose expression had remained as impassive.

"Ayumi-san."

"Mo! You're still as polite as ever. It's 'Ayu-chan' for you." There was a playful look in her eyes as she pouted.

Ren coughed politely, and changed the topic by introducing Kyouko instead. He gestured towards a still-staring Kyouko, and said. "Ayumi-san, this is Kyouko. My _wife_." It was hard to miss the slight stress he placed on the word 'wife' there.

Ayumi turned and smiled at Kyouko, who instantly felt extremely plain in front of her, whom men were still staring at.

"It's nice to meet you." Ayumi held out her hand, which Kyouko shook, slightly intimidated. "The famous lady who captured Tsuruga Ren's heart."

Kyouko coloured instantly and Ren coughed, his ears turning red. Ayumi smiled at the low-key couple.

"Well, I guess I won't disturb you two anymore." She turned to Ren, a smile playing on her lips. "I'm having dinner with the girls tonight. They saw you and designated me to come over. See? They're just over there." She pointed to a table where three other ladies with enviable looks and figures waved at them.

"Ren-chan!"

Their voices carried across the room, making Ren wish that the ground would swallow him up whole.

"See you around then, Ren-chan!" Ayumi smiled and made her way back to her table.

Kyouko played with her food, stabbing her chicken fillet with her fork.

"Ex-girlfriend?" She asked nonchalantly, trying to keep her voice neutral. "All of them?"

"Well…" Ren tried to shrug it off. "Are you jealous?"

She gave him a baleful look. "Ren-chan. Really?"

"I never told them to call me that."

"But you never objected, obviously."

"It was their decision."

"But you never said anything."

"Are you jealous?"

"..."

"Are you?" A smile was tugging at his lips.

Kyouko stared at her food resolutely, as if the chicken fillet might start dancing on her plate any moment. A deep voice interrupted them yet again, startling the couple.

"Ren-chan!"

A heavyset, moustachioed man stood across the room, his arms spread wide as if gearing for a hug.

"Ren-chan!" His deep voice boomed across the quiet restaurant.

_Clang! _Her fork dropped to her plate as Kyouko turned to face Ren. Alternating looks between the man and Kyouko, Ren shook his head rapidly, and tried to explain.

"You're mistaken! He wasn't my- He was just my makeup artist last time!"

"Ren-chan!" The man made his way towards the couple, attracting stares yet again but for all the wrong reasons.

Kyouko only continued looking at him disbelievingly and Ren winced inwardly, wondering how he was going to explain his way out of this one.

* * *

A/n: Busy, busy, busy. And yet, here I am, procrastinating work on my NaNoWriMo and studying to write this out. Otherwise the idea would not leave me alone.

Thoughts, anyone? Reviews highly encouraged and greatly appreciated ^_~

And NaNoWriMo, anyone else?

BTW, I know some have been wondering about the timeline of the story. There are no fixed timeline to each chapter, but if it makes things simpler, I shall try putting some timelines to them. Just give me some time to figure it out as well, because I never really thought about it ^^;


	20. Message SOS

Married Life

Chapter 19: Message SOS

Happy Reading!

* * *

30/1/2011 04:15 pm

Kyouko

Moko-san! Help me!

Options Reply Back

::

30/1/2011 04:18 pm

Moko-san

This had better be important. I'm in the middle of a read-through session.

Options Reply Back

::

30/1/2011 04:20 pm

Kyouko

And you took the time to reply me? ;_;

Options Reply Back

::

30/1/2011 04:24 pm

Moko-san

Didn't you say you needed help? Stop wasting time with useless replies and tell me what you need! Or else. Mo!

Options Reply Back

::

30/1/2011 04:28 pm

Kyouko

You know I love dressing up a lot, but the Demon Lord is making me try on outfit after outfit for the awards show next month! I've been trying on clothes since morning! And he wants to go shoe shopping after this! Help me!

Options Reply Back

::

30/1/2011 04:30 pm

Kyouko

Moko-san?

Options Reply Back

::

30/1/2011 04:32 pm

Kyouko

Moookooo-san?

Options Reply Back

::

_Dialling 'Moko-san'_

_The number you have called is currently unavailable. Please try again later._

_::_

30/1/2011 04:40 pm

Kyouko

:(

Options Reply Back

* * *

_Shout-out to diarrheticpen: Epic fail is epic. But it was fun trying =)_

A/n: A little chapter on Kanae and Kyouko this time round. Hope you guys don't mind. It'll be back to Ren and Kyouko next chapter. And sorry for the lack of updates. After the fail that was NaNoWriMo, writing kinda got blah for me.

NOTE: I'm trying to organize a fanfic awards thing. Please look in the forums and give me your views, ideas, or suggestions. Thanks.

Reviews greatly appreciated =)


	21. Table Wars

Married Life

Chapter 20: Table Wars

Happy Reading!

* * *

This was a bad idea.

"_It's just a dinner. How bad could it be?"_

She cursed herself inwardly, for having that said those naïve words just hours before. She picked at her food, concentrating on her plate and trying to ignore the tensed atmosphere at the table.

What was she thinking, anyway? Agreeing to this dinner?

"What's the matter? Are you feeling alright?" Kyouko gulped and looked up hesitatingly at Ren.

"Well, I-"

"She probably hates the food you ordered for her." His voice interrupted hers. "I told you to go with the chef's recommendation."

Kyouko breathed slowly, trying to contain her temper. She glared at the guy sitting on her left. "I love the food, and it's none of your business, Shoutaro."

The forkful of food stopped at his mouth, and his eyes glared daggers at her.

"Don't call me that!"

"I shall call you whatever I want, Shou. ta. ro." Kyouko stabbed her salmon fillet at each syllable and popped a piece of the fish into her mouth with a defiant toss of her head.

"You little-"

"Let's not resort to name-calling here." Ren cut in smoothly, a deadly smile on his face as he looked at his wife's childhood friend. "And that is my wife you're pointing your fork at."

Sho's jaw clenched in irritation, as he stared at the guy sitting across him. He jabbed his fork in Ren's direction.

"What is he doing here anyway?"

"You invited my wife to dinner," Ren answered before Kyouko could, "And I'm worried she might not be safe with you." His smile widening as his displeasure with Sho grew.

Kyouko shivered, sensing imminent danger, and stared hard down at her plate, hoping that the grilled fish might bring to their table some form of distraction.

"Worried?" Sho snorted, "She's not a kid. It's just a meal."

"With you."

"Hey! Just because you married her doesn't mean you own her!"

"That doesn't mean you can ask a married lady out for dinner and expect her husband not to worry."

"Look here! You arrogant man-"

Kyouko's head hung lower and lower as the two grown men swap icy words over her. Dinner seemed like a safe thing when she agreed to Sho's sudden invitation. Then Ren decided he would come along as well and now a war was brewing at their table in one of the classiest restaurants in town.

She was practically halfway down in her seat when someone – she sent the poor guy grateful vibes – intervened.

"Ex-Excuse me?" The waiter gulped as all three, each famous in their own right, turned to face him. "I'm sorry, but is it possible to…" The poor guy swallowed nervously, and continued, "T-to keep your voices down?"

"The other customers are starting to complain."

* * *

A/n: To make up for the previous random short chapter XD Actually, I was searching through my files and found this. It was written a long time ago, but I forgot about it ^^; Expect more updates soon… as soon as more ideas come to me again =D Don't ask me why Sho asked her out for dinner, though. But if the reason comes to me, I might put up a continuation ^^;

NOTE: Fanfic awards. Forums. Suggestions. Thanks ^^

Review, pretty please?


	22. Rain

Married Life

Chapter 21: Rain

Happy Reading!

* * *

She sighed, her breath fogging up the glass as she pressed her forehead against the glass walls surrounding LME's lobby, jumping slightly when lightning streaked across the skies and thunder rang out.

She let out another impatient breath, unable to believe her lousy luck; the only day she had left her umbrella at home, there had to be a thunderstorm. She looked into the pouring rain out ahead of her, and an old memory came into mind just as another streak of lightning lighted up the dark sky.

_"Look. Just go back in, all right? I don't need anything else!" His blond hair seemed to gleam in the dark as he walked away from her, warm and snug in the designer coat she had skimped and saved to buy for him, rain pattering on the umbrella she had passed to him._

She shook her head, trying to clear her head of thoughts. She turned around and walked back instead, hoping to find that Sawara-san would be working late and could loan her an umbrella. As she was waiting for the elevator, her thoughts wandered again.

_"B-But! I-It's… It's…" She could barely form her words properly from the freezing cold._

_"But nothing!" He shouted back at her, not even bothering to turn as he said, "You should just go home!"_

_Despite his words, she continued standing in the cold wind, drenched from the rain and without a coat herself, watching until she could not see him anymore. It was only then that she turned and made her way back to their apartment, shivering, dejected._

_It was no surprise she had to spend the next day – Christmas and her birthday – sick in bed._

She shivered slightly, feeling as though the temperature had dropped a couple of degrees. The soft 'ding' as the elevator arrived roused her from her thoughts, and she breathed, trying to warm her hands.

Just as she was about to step into the elevator, someone called out.

"Kyouko!" She stopped in surprise, and turned to see someone unexpected.

Tsuruga Ren stood in the middle of LME's lobby, hair and clothes dripping wet, ignorant to the stares he was receiving.

"Ren?" Kyouko could hardly believe her eyes, hurrying towards her husband. "I thought you were out of town filming until tomorrow. W-Why…?"

He gave a sheepish grin, as Kyouko took out a handkerchief and tried to dry whatever she could without much success, and replied, "Well, I managed to finish early, so…" He coughed, and Kyouko was amused to see that his ears were turning red, a telltale sign that he was embarrassed.

He continued, "Anyway, I was at home when it starting raining, and I was worried that you might not be able to get home, or that you didn't bring an umbrella, or you couldn't ca-"

She stopped his babbling by pressing her lips against his. When they parted, she gave a cheeky grin.

"I was going to borrow an umbrella from Sawara-san, or get a ride from him."

"...Oh." The blush from his ears was rapidly spreading across his face as Ren realised how silly he must look.

"But I'm glad you came." She smiled the smile that took away his breath countless times, and reached for his hand. "We should go before you catch a cold."

_"But nothing!" He shouted back at her, not even bothering to turn as he said, "You should just go home!"_

She pushed the memory away, sealing her past, and focused on the person in front of her instead, her present and her future.

He smiled gently down at her and gripped her hand tightly.

"Lets go home."

* * *

A/n: Happy Valentines =D More fluff and less humour this time.

Fanfic awards, forum, ideas. Much appreciated.

Well, back to schoolwork.

How 'bout a review, as a Valentines' gift? ^_~


	23. Regrets

Married Life

Chapter 22: Regrets

Happy Reading!

_For those in Japan. Please take care._

_

* * *

_

"You should pass it to her yourself."

He slid the envelope across the table back towards the lady sitting across him, and pulled the cap further down to obscure his face.

She smirked, but made no move to retrieve the envelope.

"It's too late."

"Then why did you leave her back then?"

Saena picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip. She leaned back into her chair, and let out a small sigh.

"It's complicated."

"She was only a small child. You left your only daughter to fend for herself in Kyoto." He glared at her, the hatred palpable, and she smirked yet again.

"You love her." She stated the obvious fact.

"I do. More than you ever have." His jaw clenched. "Why?"

She let out a short burst of laughter. "Imagine. Japan's Top Actor, Tsuruga Ren, in love with mousy, cowardly, cry baby Mogami Kyouko. Hah!"

"She's braver than most people I know." He leaned back into his chair, folding his arms. "Braver than you, who left her alone. And don't even dare to find her yourself to speak to her personally." Ren took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

There was a small smile playing on her lips as Saena took a moment and observed her daughter's husband.

"I'm glad."

He frowned, slightly confused. Wasn't he just scolding her?

"I'd always thought that Fuwa boy was bad news, given the way she stuck onto him." She grimaced as if there was a bad taste in her mouth. "It was good that they broke up when they did." She looked at Ren, who blinked when he met the familiar amber eyes. "But you're different. You really care for her."

"Continue loving her, and pass it to her. "

She pushed the envelope back towards him, and stood, sweeping the creases off her pants.

"She never stopped thinking about you" Saena stopped. "Tonight." She turned, wondering what Ren was saying.

"We'll have dinner tonight. And you can talk to her yourself." Ren looked towards Saena. "Please."

"It's too late." She repeated herself.

"Wouldn't you rather regret doing something than to regret something that you could've done, but didn't?"

Ren picked up the envelope, fiddling with the corners. He looked at her. "She needs to see you. Tonight, the Bay Rose at 7p.m. I'll see you there."

Saena shrugged, a small smile on her face. "Continue to care for her." She turned and walked away, leaving Ren to look at her retreating back.

* * *

"Ren, what are you looking for?"

Ren started, and turned his gaze away from the entrance to the curious look on Kyouko's face.

"We had dessert, twice already. Aren't we leaving yet?" She cocked her head, looking questioningly at him. The Bay Rose was mostly empty, save for a few couples, including them, given that it was nearing closing time.

He sighed, knowing that he should not have placed any expectations. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Ren retrieved the cream envelope and passed it to a wondering Kyouko.

"What is it?"

He jerked his head, indicating that she should take a look at it first.

_I'm sorry._

Kyouko stared in bewilderment at the note, which only contained these two words.

"Ren…? W-Who…?"

She looked at Ren, and back at the note, noticing the familiar cursive handwriting. She touched the words in wonder.

"M-Mother?"

His arms went around Kyouko, wrapping her in his comforting embrace, stroking her head and rocking her slightly as she cried.

He was her 'Corn' now, her source of comfort when she was sad, and he would continue to be by her side, always. No regrets.

* * *

A/n: No idea why Saena left, but I'm not about to make a wild guess. I'd rather wait for an official version.

edit: Thanks minamishiho, for pointing out my mistake ^^

Hope this story isn't too weird for you guys.

My thoughts and prayers are with Japan right now. To those living in Japan: Please take good care, and if you by any chance happen to read this, drop a note to say you're all right. Even if I don't know you personally, good news are always welcomed ^^

Reviews much appreciated.


	24. Quizzes

Married Life

Chapter 23: Quizzes

Happy Reading!

_Laughter. It is often the best medicine, and goodness knows we need it in a time like this. Hope this makes you laugh ^^_

* * *

"_How often do you and your partner argue?"_

"Hmm… B! Several times a week."

"That's not true." He threw her an exasperated look, and tried to change her answer.

"We do!" She lifted the computer mouse away from him.

"No we don't."

"Yes, we do!"

"No."

"See? What are we doing right now?"

"…"

She threw him a triumphant look, and scrolled down to the next question, reading it aloud.

"_Do the both of you confide in each other readily?"_

"C! Yes, though we keep some stuff from each other."

"Why are we doing this anyw-" He did a double take at her answer. "You're keeping something from me?"

"No! But well, you did keep the fact that you were 'Corn' from me."

"And you didn't tell me you were 'Bo'." He stared at her blatantly. "Just change the answer to A. That was a long time ago. It doesn't count."

"Yes, we love having heart-to-heart talks. We do? Ren! We have to be honest to get an accurate result!"

The look he gave her shut her up. Kyouko pouted and changed the answer.

"But really, why are we doing this quiz again?"

"Because!" Kyouko perked up, her eyes shining with delight. "It tests our compatibility! Don't you want to know how compatible we are?"

"We're married. Isn't it a little late to be checking if we're compatible now?"

"Bu-ut!" Kyouko pouted and turned big, pleading eyes towards Ren, who could only sigh in defeat.

"Fine. Lets hurry and get it done with."

"_Do the two of you share similar interests?"_

"D. Yes, but not all."

"What? It should be C – Yes, of course."

"We don't have that many common interests."

"Of course we do."

"Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "And they are?"

"… Acting."

She threw back her head and laughed. "Even if I accept acting as an answer, that's only one!"

He frowned, trying to think of more. "Cooking."

She scoffed, "You nearly burn down the kitchen last week."

"Amusement parks."

"You nearly threw up when we went on the roller-coaster ride with Akira-kun the last time."

"Ice-cream."

"It took me so many days of persuasion to get you to accompany me to that ice-cream parlour."

"Hana."

"Ren!" Kyouko threw her hands up in exasperation. "Our cat is not an 'interest'!" She laughed. "Maybe I should change the answer to A – No, not at all."

"This quiz is silly."

The two went through the rest of the questions, answering them with a few disagreements, before Kyouko finally clicked on the [Submit] button. The couple leaned forward as the results loaded on the screen. Despite his outward disinterest, Ren was still rather curious to see what the online quiz would reveal.

"Quite compatible. There are a few differences between the two of you, but this is not a bad thing…"

There was a satisfied smile on his face as Ren read through the rest of the result. "What the results revealed I could've said. See? I told you it was a waste of time."

Kyouko pouted, and brightened up just as quickly as another link caught her eye.

_Love Calculator – Check your love compatibility today!_

Before he could protest, Kyouko clicked on the link and starting typing their names in.

"Kyouko."

"This would be the last one! Promise!" She barely looked at him as she submitted their names in.

_"Tsuruga Ren + Mogami Kyouko – 98%"_

"Maybe it would be different using your real name?" She wondered aloud, and started typing again.

_"Hizuri Kuon + Mogami Kyouko – 98%"_

His hand reached out and switched the computer off.

"Hey!" Kyouko looked at him in surprise.

"No matter what you do, our compatibility would still be the same, just as high. We don't need a silly quiz to tell us that." He smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Now do you want to sit here and do more silly tests, or do you want to try and cultivate my love for ice cream?"

A bright smile spread across Kyouko's face when she realised Ren was offering to accompany her for ice cream willingly.

"To the same place?"

Ren groaned in defeat, having expected as much. He sighed.

"Lead on."

* * *

A/n: The ice cream parlour referred to in this chapter is the one in chapter 6: Sweet and Cold.

I kinda pin Kyouko to be the type who likes these types of quizzes. And the love calculator thing is real – I typed their names in and they did give me 98% (though the accuracy is questioned here).

Okay now, Srs Bzn:

_**The recent quake in Japan has left many dead and even more missing. The loss that each individual had suffered is beyond my imagination - The pain I feel for them is only a miniscule fraction of theirs. Please extend whatever help you can to them. Donations - be it a dollar or a hundred – still counts. Just because the news might not be covering the situation as much does not mean that they're getting along just fine. As GACKT (my admiration for this man just increased exponentially) said, SHOW YOUR HEART.**_

Being in the SB! fandom means you guys are influenced by the Japanese culture one way or another. So do help however you can.

If you have a livejournal account, help_japan is holding an auction to help raise funds. But because I don't think my fics are worth money/paying for, I won't be putting my fics/writing skills up for auction =/ However, if anyone else is interested, please do so. Not only fics, but also fan arts, handmade stuff, store bought things, etc.

Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are loved =)

(Goes back to doing her essays due in two days' time. Eeps! I have not even started!)


	25. The Visit

Married Life

Chapter 24: The Visit (cont from News)

Happy Reading!

* * *

"So… when can we hear the pitter patter of little feet?"

The couple choked on their respective drinks, as the older man looked at them in amusement, opening up a new pack of crackers, his twelfth. She grabbed a sheet of tissue and wiped her mouth, trying to cover the hot blush that had spread throughout her face.

Ren recovered first. Coughing, he glared at the man sitting across him who was munching his snack nonchalantly.

"This _isn't_ the time to discuss this." A tic was working at the side of his jaw as he said that.

The older man pouted, and yet managed to devour and open yet another packet of the crackers while doing so.

"But I want a little one to play with! And so does your mother." He wore a sappy, lovesick look as he imagined what his future grandchild would be like. "He'll be just like you, Kuon. Versed in all forms of martial arts, with the grace of a world-class gymnast, and able to cook just like Kyouko-chan! Aah…"

Hizuri Kuu's face lit up just thinking about his imaginary grandchild. His 'oya baka' ways have obviously worsened over time. Kyouko muttered something and practically ran towards the kitchen, leaving Ren to listen to his father drone on and on about his future grandchild.

"But 'Grandfather' sounds old, does't it?" He frowned, and picked up an onigiri from the massive plate laid in front of him, finishing it in two bites. "Maybe he can call me 'Onii-san' instead…"

Ren rolled his eyes, sighing as he took another sip of his drink and instead watched – slightly nauseated – at how his father was devouring all the food laid out without any problems, or pausing.

"Can I name him, by the way?" Kuu continued talking without waiting for Ren's answer. "Hmm… 'Ryuu' is a nice name isn't it? My friend, Shirogami, name his boy 'Ryuji'. Or how about 'Taro'? It means 'great son' or something like that…"

"It also means yam in some places."

"'Nori'? It also means 'good son'." Kuu grabbed two more onigiris and stuffed them into his mouth, contemplating more names for his future grandson.

"Seaweed. It means seaweed as well."

"'Daikon'? Hizuri Daikon." Kuu grinned, reaching out for the remaining pack of crackers. "Such a cute and unique name. He'd be popular with the girls next time, just like you."

"Can you stop giving my child edible names?" Ren sighed, exasperation written all over his face. "Wait. Is that how my name came about? Kuon? Corn?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at his father, realising a reason why people, including Kyouko, was always mispronouncing his name.

Silence, save for the loud crunching sound coming from Kuu's direction.

"Dad…"

"Anymore of these crackers?"

"Dad!" He threw his hands up in exasperation.

"For a girl, 'Bachiko' means happy child. If you're interested."

"No, Dad. Just… no."

"Dinner's ready!" Kyouko popped her head out of the kitchen, calling out to the father and son. Ren was never so glad that it was dinnertime. Kuu practically jumped out of his seat in excitement, looking forward to the meal his wife and Kyouko had prepared. He stopped all of a sudden, nearly causing Ren to collide into him.

"Oh yes, there is another name! 'Botan'! 'Botan' is a good name." Looking pleased with himself, Kuu turned and continued towards the dining area, where the aroma was making him hungry, despite having finished the plate of 50 onigiris or so, as well as the 20 odd packs of crackers.

Ren only shook his head and sighed, swearing silently to keep his child away from Kuu. At least, until he or she has been named.

* * *

A/n: Kuu and Julie has came for their visit! Oh, and Botan means long life, in case you're interested. I got the meanings off some website XD

In other news, page for the fanfiction awards is up!

**beatskippers,webs,com (change the commas to dots)**

Do take a look and give your input (be good if you can join too!) =)

Review please? Thanks ^^


	26. Superstition

Married Life

Chapter 25: Superstition

Happy Reading!

* * *

Her scream was truly impressive, nearly causing him his hearing in his left ear.

"W-What happened?" He looked down at her, alarm and concern written all over his face.

Her horrified face was something to behold, and if not for the fact that he was worried, Ren would have laughed at her expression. Kyouko gulped, and pointed a shaking finger ahead of them. He followed her gaze, wondering what horror there could be that scared his voodoo-loving wife that much.

Ren blinked, staring at the tiny black kitten sitting ahead of them, its curious blue eyes observed Kyouko with interest.

"It's a… cat?" He was confused. "Don't you like cats? We _have_ a cat."

She swallowed hard again, and inched backwards, hiding behind him. "Normally yes, but that's a _black_ cat." She whispered furiously, as if afraid the kitten might attack if it had heard her. "It's a sign. We should just go home."

The kitten lost all interest in the strange couple, and started licking itself.

Ren was still visibly confused. "Since when were you so superstitious? And not to mention this is coming from you, one with the voodoo dolls."

"Those are _not_ voodoo dolls. Those are just miniature dolls." She seemed slightly affronted. "Why would I want to make _voodoo_ dolls of my husband?" She turned her attention back to the kitten, slightly uneasy.

"Besides," She was whispering again, as if afraid of being overheard. "The master said this morning to avoid unlucky omens. She said it would bring trouble to me. And a black cat is the very icon of bad luck!"

He frowned. "Master? What mas-" Ren stopped, and let out an exasperated sigh, lifting his hand to his forehead. "Where did Maria-chan take you this time? To the Great Mysteries Tea Leaves? Wonders of the Crystal ball? Madam Olga's? Palm-reading Pte Ltd?" He stared down at her.

She surveyed him suspiciously. "Madam Olga's… How did you know?"

Ren shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Maria-chan grew up with these things." He sighed. "I thought she would've out-grown it by now." He frowned. "Isn't what she said redundant by the way? Avoid unlucky omens to avoid getting bad luck." He gave her a baleful stare.

"Hey! No doubting of- ahhh!" Kyouko cut short her protest when the kitten got up and sauntered away from them. Ren pointed towards it.

"Look. It's not totally black. It has a white hind paw." He continued walking, dragging a reluctant Kyouko along. The passers-by on the street were starting to give them weird looks. "Come on. Can we get going now?"

Ren was practically dragging Kyouko, who was hanging on to his arm, as they made their way down the street. People were really staring by then.

"Can't we just go home?" She whined slightly, still disturbed by the tiny ball of black fur.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because _what_?"

"Because. In case you have forgotten, we're only out today because you've made an appointment with Kotonami-san and we're already _late_."

Having known the other ex-member of LoveMe for some time, Ren did not really want to incur her wrath. Kyouko stopped, causing Ren to stop as well. He looked down, wondering what was wrong.

Her scream was definitely one for the record. He was pretty sure his hearing in his left ear was permanently affected.

* * *

"See? The master was _right_!" She was rather triumphant. "The cat did bring trouble."

"It wasn't even totally black."

"But Moko-san is angry with us! That's trouble."

"That's because you were dawdling in front of a black cat who was not even totally black, afraid that it would bring trouble."

"And it did bring trouble!"

"But-" His words were cut short by another scream. He closed his eyes, and waited for the ringing in his right ear to stop.

"A ladder!"

He looked at the ladder across the street they were on and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/n: Man, it has been such a long time. Exams, attachments and Fairy Tail. Anyone still reading this? Reviews are much appreciated ^^


	27. The Visit II

Married Life

Chapter 26: The Visit II

Happy Reading!

_For missmeadow =D_

* * *

He sighed as ladies went into yet another boutique, his arms were already aching from the numerous bags in his hands.

"Just smile and take it all in stride." The older man whispered in a conspiratorial tone, ensuring the two ladies were out of hearing range first.

Twitch. Ren glared at Hizuri Kuu, and muttered. "I don't see _you_ lifting a finger to help carry the stuff."

Kuu looked horrified. "But if I help you, how am I going to _eat_?" He took a massive bite out of his jumbo hot-dog bun, finishing it in two bites, as if to make his point. His other hand held a box of takoyaki, to be eaten after he was done with his hot-dog.

Ren sighed. The two men chose to wait outside the boutique, not really keen to look at more clothes what with all the shopping they had already done earlier in the day. Besides, food was not allowed inside, and Kuu had his hands full of food.

"Why are they shopping so much anyway?" Ren placed several bags down, relieving some of the burden.

"You're asking why women like shopping? Seriously?" Kuu placed three takoyakis into his mouth at once. Ren looked mildly nauseated. Kuu swallowed the food, and answered. "That's like one of the greatest mysteries in life!"

Finishing up the remaining takoyakis, Kuu rummaged through a bag he was carrying and took a pack of his favourite crisps out, and opened it. Grabbing a handful and popping them into his mouth, Kuu changed the topic.

"Hey, so have you considered the baby names I proposed the other day? 'Daikon' is really worth considering!"

"I like you better with your mouth full."

"Aww… Come on! How about 'Tako'?"

"No! And don't even think about suggesting 'Yaki'!"

"How'd you know I was going to say that?"

"…"

"Sushi?"

"No!"

"I was talking about what we're going to have for dinner later."

"… We just had lunch two and a half hours ago!"

"But I'm huunnggrry…!"

Kuu had been eating non-stop since they had left the restaurant after lunch. It was a good thing Kyouko had the foresight to prepare a bag with snacks, which Kuu was carrying. He dug through the bag again, pulling out an onigiri.

"Wasabi?"

"For your sushi later? I thought you didn't like that."

"No…" Kuu shot a long-suffering look, as if his son was testing his patience to the limits. "As your future baby's name."

Ren covered his face with a hand, heaving a massive sigh, feeling utterly exhausted.

* * *

A/n: More Ren and Kuu! If this chapter made you laugh, I'm contented ^^

This story has been up two years and counting! You guys are really awesome =D Thanks for the continued support, and I hope you will continue reading and have fun doing so ^^

I love having Ren and Kuu interact. When this happens in the manga, I could explode with happiness =D Also, I know how many want me to add children into the mix. I've got a vague idea of where my story is finally going (about time!) so gimme some time, k?

…Review, please?


	28. Table Wars II

Married Life

Chapter 27: Table Wars II

Happy Reading!

* * *

"So anyway, I just wanted to ask you something."

"No."

Twitch. The blond rocker turned his head, his eyes practically shooting laser beams at the other man at the table.

"I wasn't asking _you_." He hissed under his breath.

"I'm just giving you an answer, and saving you the trouble from asking." The tall actor shrugged.

"And how'd you know she's gonna reject? Tch." Sho 'humph-ed'. "Don't you know basic courtesy? Like, not to interrupt others when they're talking?"

The actor and the singer glared at each other. Kyouko shrunk further down her seat, ignoring even the ice cream that was set before her. Bah! Whoever said desserts can soothe bad feelings had obviously never tried being in the same room with these two before. Her eyes darted back and forth rapidly, looking for the nearest exit.

She caught sight of the toilet sign, and froze. Maybe, just maybe she could excuse herself to the ladies and slip away then. Of course, she'd have to deal with the wrath of Demon Lord later, but still…

While her inner thoughts were in turmoil, the table had fell into a silence. Blinking in confusion at the sudden quietness, Kyouko looked up to see the two men looking at her expectantly.

She gulped.

"Y-Yes?"

Sho rolled his eyes. "So?"

"So?" Her voice cracked, desperately wondering what she had missed.

"Kyouko." She looked at Ren, who gave her a small smile. "Just repeat after me. No." He emphasized on the word.

Sho growled and glowered at Ren. "Hey! Stop trying to sway her."

"I am n–" He stopped mid-sentence, his eye flashing. Then he smiled.

Sho grimaced slightly and continued glaring at him, not willing to back down. Kyouko looked between the two, her brows furrowing in confusion. Then she felt the table jerking slightly, and felt a sense of dread. Peeking inconspicuously under the table, her jaw dropped slightly when she saw the two men actually resorted to kicking each other in the shins.

Two grown men, both well known in the entertainment industry, kicking each other. In the shin.

She exhaled nosily and rested her head on her hand, jerking in time with the table.

* * *

A/n: I know, I know. Late update is late. But life's been super busy, plus I'm doing NaNoWriMo now (anybody else?).

Reviews are greatly appreciated, and not to mention highly encouraging =D

(P.S. I know. I still didn't give a reason why Sho asked her out ._. I just wanted to see them kicking and stepping on each other's feet like three-year-olds)

(P.P.S. Btw, beatskippers. webs is running again =) Do give your support)


	29. Talks and Threats

Married Life

Chapter 29: Talks and Threats

Happy Reading!

* * *

"So… when are you two going to have children?"

Ren visibly choked on his soup, while Kyouko patted his back gently, rather glad she was not chewing on anything when the question was asked. She looked up at the older woman, standing behind the counter, in consternation.

"Okami-san!" The older lady just gave them a gentle smile.

"It has been some time since you two got married. Children are naturally the next phase in your marriage." She cocked her head to one side, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Unless, you two have a…" She trailed off, staring pointedly at Ren. "Problem?"

His face turned redder than it already was from all the coughing. Kyouko turned an even deeper shade of red than his.

Ren cleared his throat. "I–"

A plate was set before him with a loud clatter, interrupting him. He looked up to see the Taisho give him a menacing glare. His eyes travelled downwards to the long knife clutched in the older man's hand.

"You were saying?" Okami-san persisted.

He looked uneasily at the blade and licked his lips. "Well, I… I don't have any… problems. _We_ don't have any problems." He wilted on the inside, wondering how they went from a simple dinner at the Darumaya to discussing fertility issues. He shot a look at his wife, trying to communicate telepathically with her to help him out. Kyouko's head was down, a hand on her mouth, visibly trying to hold back her laughter. He nudged her.

"I-I think I have to go to the bathroom. E-Excuse me." A giggle escaped from her lips as she stood up and practically ran up the stairs before Ren could stop her.

Some help she was going to be.

Ren looked back at the older couple, looking as the Taisho sharpened his knife. The _swish__swish_sound it was producing sounded ominous.

"Well, since you two have no problems, then why aren't you having kids?" The Okami was unrelenting. "Or…" She looked close to tears. "Do you two not want kids?"

_Thwack!_ He jumped slightly, staring uneasily as the Taisho chopped the onion into two. The loud sound resonated in his ears, and he swallowed nervously. Funny how it was that facing down a group of hooligans was way better – and less scary – than looking at this middle-aged man.

"Er…" His attention was still on the blade, as the Taisho moved onto mincing the slab of meat on his chopping board, moving fast and efficiently. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" He pulled himself together, fixing an apologetic smile on his face.

"Do you two don't plan to have kids at all?"

"No! Of course not!" He willed Kyouko to hurry back down. No one came. "We're just… just taking our time. You know, with our jobs taking up a lot of time…"

Another loud chop caught his attention. The Taisho was now working on a carrot, chopping the vegetable into fine bits.

"We're… trying hard." Even though the Taisho was not looking at him, the menacing aura the older man was emitting was rather terrifying. "Yes. We're going to try hard now."

"Really?" The older woman smiled, a contented expression on her face. "That's wonderful!" She turned to her husband. "Aren't you glad to hear that, dear?"

The old man swung his knife down, neatly chopping the chicken into two. Ren gulped down his cup of tea, wincing slightly as the hot drink scalded his tongue. The Okami hummed under her breath, a smile on her face as she placed another platter of food in front of him.

"Well, Ren-san. Eat up. You _must_ eat more to get your _strength_ up!" There was a glimmer in her eyes.

Ren let out a quiet groan and shrank into his seat.

* * *

A/n: Eeps! All this hints of children!

Leave a review if you enjoyed/disliked the chap and let me know what you think! =)


	30. Advent

Married Life

Advent

Happy Reading!

* * *

_Advent, the arrival of a notable person, thing or event._

It was a fine morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, children could be heard laughing and somewhere, a woman was retching.

She was camped in front of the toilet, sniffling and her eyes red-rimmed. Taking in a deep shaky breath, she choked slightly, leaned over the toilet bowl and heaved yet again, though nothing came out. She lifted her face from the toilet and leaned back, trying to catch her breath. She drew a shaky hand across her eyes, wiping away the tears induced from all the non-vomiting. She inhaled slowly through her nose – so intent on willing her nausea away that she did not hear the front door opening, and someone calling her name. She focused on her breath rates, trying not to think about the rolling in her stomach.

The door to their bedroom opened, and a tall man walked in, looking around. He spotted the opened bathroom door and walked towards it, and noted – with alarm – that his wife seemed to be meditating in front of their toilet.

"Kyoko?" He crossed the huge bathroom and was by her side in two strides. "Are you all right?" He looked over her anxiously, trying to figure why she was parked in front of the toilet.

She frowned and tried to wave him away – which only made him more worried – and slapped a hand to her mouth. She leaned, once more, over the toilet bowl and heaved. Nothing came out still. He patted her back gently, and waited. She lifted her face from the toilet and gave him a wan smile. She waved him away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She blew a lock of her fringe from her face. "But I think I just caught that stomach flu that was going around." She grimaced as she rubbed her stomach in discomfort. "No wonder Moko-san was so grouchy and ignored me last week. This stomach flu bug is awful!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really. I leave you for an overnight shoot and you go get yourself infected with a bug."

She winced and gave a weak grin. "I _had_ to look after Moko-san! She actually tried to go filming when she was sick!" She huffed, and shook her head. "She's just like you!"

He hid a grin, and grabbed her arm as she got up shakily. She waved him off and gave him a weak push towards the door.

"What's the matter?"

She pouted up at him. "Don't be asking the obvious! I'm getting ready for work!"

* * *

"So… what were you saying about pushing oneself too hard?"

His hand brushed the fringe off her forehead, and stayed there, feeling for a fever. Satisfied that there was none, his hand moved down to caress her cheek, a small smile on his face.

Even after being with him for so long, the brilliance of his smile still unnerved her at times. She shuddered slightly, and pulled the blankets tighter around her. "I'm fine!" She whined, a petulant look on her face. "And I can't believe you threatened Shinkai-san to let me off for today! Everything's going to be delayed now because of me!" Her bottom lip wobbled, and her eyes glinted with unshed tears.

"Kyoko…" He hesitated, his hand still on her cheek. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and shining.

"OW! That hurts!" Her hand shot up to rub her now-red cheek, where he gave it a hard pinch. "Ren!" She glared.

He shrugged, hiding a smile. "Well, if you've got that much energy to put up a show, I'm sure you'll get well in no time." He tucked the blankets around her, effectively cocooning her. "Until the, you're not allowed to leave until you're better. Rest now, and we'll go see a doctor later. And yes. A doctor is a must." He reiterated and she clamped her mouth shut.

Not long after, she fell asleep to his gentle strokes on her head and soft humming.

* * *

"Mo!" She slumped down in her seat, and glared at the driver next to her. She ended up sleeping the whole morning and a good part of the afternoon.

"Did anyone say that you're starting to sound more like Kotonami-san these days?"

"I already said I'm fine! Why don't you drop me off at the studio instead?" She looked at him, a hopeful expression on her face.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Meanie."

They spent the next ten minutes in silence, until Kyoko piped up.

"I think you should make a left turn there."

"Nice try. But don't think I don't know that that leads to LME."

"…"

They drove for several more minutes before the car pulled up in front of a tall building. They got out of the car, and she looked up dubiously.

"It looks more like an office."

"It is." He took her hand and they walked towards the lobby. "The doctor's office is right up there, and takes up the entire top floor. The President arranged it such that it would provide maximum privacy."

"The President? The doctor's under LME as well?" They spoke in hushed whispers when the entered the quiet building.

"Didn't you know?" He led her to the elevators. "The President believes that people who works under him have to be fit and healthy in order to be his 'ambassadors of love'. So everyone's highly encouraged to go for an annual physical, though it's not compulsory. Maybe that's why you've never heard of it."

The elevator arrived and they stepped into it. Ren pressed the button for the highest level. They rode in silence for a moment, until she turned to him.

"Seriously, I'm feeling fine now. So can't we just go off?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're afraid of seeing the doctor."

"…"

He turned fully, an amused look on his face. "You _are_ afraid of the doctors!"

"Sshh!" She hushed him. "Not so loud! And no, I'm not!" She huffed, an indignant look on her face.

"You are!" He continued teasing her. "What are you afraid of, needles?"

"I am not afraid of an–" The lift 'dinged' softly and the doors open, revealing a long corridor and wide opaque glass doors at the end of it. They got off, still bickering in low voices until they reached the doors. Ren paused in his relentless teasing and pushed the intercom button.

"Tsuruga here. I've called earlier?"

A soft voice replied. "Certainly. Please step right through."

The doors opened with a soft whirr and Kyoko gaped. Neon pink letterings were printed on the wall, and pink décor were hung around the place. Even the reception desk was pink! She blinked, half-afraid to step in. A lady – in a pink suit – came forward to greet them, and directed them to a nearby pink couch. Kyoko continued ogling at the interior, examining the pastel pink walls.

"I had a similar reaction when I first came." He shrugged. "The President really likes pink." She nodded in agreement, still trying to get over the pinkness of it all. And she thought her old LME attire was bad.

"Tsuruga-san." Another pink-clothed lady came to them, bowing low. "This way, if you please." She turned to Ren, and bowed again. "If you will please wait here while I'll bring her in." Ren smiled in acknowledgement, and looked at Kyoko.

"I'll be waiting here."

"If the doctor's wearing pink, I'm leaving!" She declared in a loud whisper. Ren gave a blinding smile – she shuddered – and promptly ignored her protests.

The doctor – however – was clad in normal coloured clothes, with no pink that Kyoko could sight. He gestured to a chair, and she sat reluctantly.

"Actually, doctor, I'm feeling much better now. I think it's those 24 hour stomach flu thing that has been passing around, so just prescribe some pills and we can all go home." She smiled charmingly at him.

The portly old man returned with his own benign smile. "Well, why not let me do the diagnosing and decide what's wrong and what's not."

She slumped into her seat, and looked around herself before leaning forward. "Actually, doctor. What I want to know is…" She hesitated and continued in a whisper; afraid someone might eavesdrop.

"W-Will there be injections?"

* * *

After much assurance that there probably won't be injections – and no, he would not jab her from behind without warning, that would be unethical – Kyoko was more compliant to his assessment.

Meanwhile, Ren lounged in the couch, flipping through the magazines available, while checking his mail on his phone. He glanced at his watch, and frowned slightly. It was more than thirty minutes already, why was the doctor taking so long? He sat up in a hurry, his pulse quickening. Unless there was something really wrong wi– He shook the thought away, but before he could do anything, another pink-suited lady came up to him.

"If you please, Tsuruga-san, the doctor would like to see you."

His heart was caught in his throat, and he nodded numbly, feeling a sense of dread, as he followed her to the room. The door opened and his eyes fell on Kyoko's stiff figure. Her eyes were wide, and she looked beyond shocked. His heart plummeted, as he rushed to her side, and grabbed her in a tight embrace.

"It's okay, it's okay." He patted her back gently. "It's going to be fine." She remained motionless.

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san?" The doctor tried in vain to catch Ren's attention.

"It's all right. We'll get another doctor's opinion if we have to."

"Tsuruga-san?"

"And I won't leave your side, okay?"

"TSURUGA-SAN!" The doctor's loud shout made them all jump, and the portly old man smiled as he finally got Ren's attention.

"Well, Tsuruga-san, as I was telling your wife, and trying to tell you the past five minutes… Congratulations!" The doctor beamed.

"You're going to be parents soon!"

* * *

After trying and failing, the doctor gave up trying to 'revive' the two frozen figures sitting in his office, choosing to leave and give the two some privacy instead. "Actors!" He muttered under his breath as he closed the door behind him.

Ren was the first to snap out of it. He cleared his throat. His mouth opened and closed, unable to find the right words.

"Well, I'm definitely not naming the child 'Daikon'." He snapped his mouth closed, unable to believe that was the first thing out of his mouth. But that snapped Kyoko from her reverie as she shot him a weird look. He shrugged self-consciously.

"_What_? That was Father's suggestion!" They stared at each other, and broke into peals of laughter.

"_Daikon_?" Kyoko repeated as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "Was he hungry when he thought of it?"

Ren laughed. "There were actually more food names he came up with!"

Kyoko giggled. "Well, we'd better not let him name our child!"

Their laughter petered off, and they sat in silence again. He mused aloud, a weird feeling in his chest. "Our child, eh? I'm actually going to be a da– Why are you crying?"

His elation turned into alarm as he reached forward and embraced her. "What's the matter?" Kyoko cried harder, and he floundered, unsure. "C'mon, tell me." She shook her head and only cried louder.

He could only hold her tight and rocked her gently back and forth, waiting till her tears subsided.

Kyoko sniffed. "What if I'm not ready?"

Ren waited for her to continue. She sighed. "I never really had a mother. I don't know what a mother does. What if…" Her voice trailed off, but her fears were apparent.

"Listen." He gripped her shoulders firmly and pulled her up, looking right into her eyes. "You're not going to be alone. You have so many people who will help you. Dad, Mom, Yashiro-san, Kotonami-san, the President." He recited the names, and paused, giving her a small smile. "And me. You have me. You're not going to be alone. I'm not sure what to do either. But we can learn together." He gently wiped her tears away. "So don't be scared."

She sniffed, her eyes watering up again. "Corn…!" She dropped into his arms, crying again.

He smiled, and dropped a kiss at the side of her head.

* * *

After two hours, they finally made it out of the clinic and back into their car. The doctor had never felt more relieved at sending a patient off.

They sat in the car, unmoving, looking at the sun setting in the horizon.

"Should we…" Ren looked at her, wondering what she wanted. "Inform them?" She looked downright uncomfortable with her own suggestion, and Ren hid a smile.

"Why don't we keep this under wraps for a while? We can tell them when you're ready." She breathed out, relieved, and started convulsing. Ren stared, shocked. But before he could move an inch, Kyoko reached into her pocket and pulled out her mobile.

"Oh! It's the President!" She cringed, unaware of the near heart attack she almost caused Ren. "I think he's calling for the missed shooting." She grimaced and answered the phone, and took a deep breath. Ren, beside her, was taking several deep breaths as well.

"Mr. Pres–"

"MOGAMI-KUUUUN!" She jumped and pulled the phone away, her ear ringing. The President continued shouting incoherently on the other end. She waited for several moments until there was a pause and she cut in immediately, before the President could continue.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. President! But not to worry, I'll make up for the filming as soon as I can!"

"… Filming?" LME's big boss sounded confused.

"Yeah, filming for Shinkai-san's movie…?"

"Oh, that!" The President snorted. "I wasn't talking about that! Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"… No."

He sighed, translating into a rush of static. "Mogami-kun! Really! How are you going to be a proper mother in the future if you're not listening carefully?"

"I'm really sorry! I–" She stopped. "Eh?"

"That's right! You have to pay proper attention! And by the way, I've already arranged for one of the best obstetricians in the country to see you. And also–"

"Wait a minute." Her mind was a blank. "H-How did you know?"

"Mogami-kun." The President 'tsked'. "Did you really think you could keep things from me?" He sounded offended.

"… Well, actually, no."

"Of course I had Dr. Yasu report to me whenever any of my lovely children are in need of medical attention!"

What about that doctor-patient confidentiality? Kyoko laughed nervously. "M-Mr. President..."

"Anyway! Don't have to worry about anything, I'll arrange everything!"

"With all due respect, but…"

"Oh, I can't wait! How exciting!"

"Do you think we could keep this a–"

"Ah! Here come the baby clothes!"

He hung up, and she listened to the dial tone.

"Secret." She finished flatly.

She clamped her phone shut, and stared at it for a long moment, before looking up at Ren, who pretty much had a similar look on his face. He cleared his throat, and started up the engine, his hands pausing at the wheel. He tried to console her.

"Well, I'm sure even the President knows when not to talk, and who not to tell…"

* * *

It was official.

She snapped her phone shut and pushed the 'Off' button with a vengeance. Next to her, he did the same thing, though with much less force.

Takarada Lory was a certifiable public announcement system.

They stepped into their apartment, exhausted from dealing with all the congratulatory calls, messages and requests for interviews, and even one for a pregnancy photo shoot. All these within a mere two hours.

A certifiable public announcement system indeed.

They exchanged looks, and a reluctant smile spread across her face. Kyoko shrugged. "Well, I guess there's no helping it now." He smiled, and pulled her close, dropping a kiss on her forehead as he did so.

"I can't wait." He gently laid a hand on her stomach, barely touching it, as if afraid of hurting her. She laughed softly, and leaned into him, and the couple stood there, savouring the quiet moment.

"Hmm…" Kyoko pulled away, a small frown on her face. He raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Why do I get this feeling that we're forgetting something?"

* * *

Over in another continent, a blood-curdling scream could be heard from miles away. A blond-haired woman popped her head through the study room door, a frown marring her beautiful features.

"Kuu! Stop making so much noise in the early morning! You made me drop the omelette I was making!" She turned and walked back towards the kitchen, muttering under her breath about high-strung actors.

The actor in question paid no attention to what was said and – shockingly – not even mourning the loss of food. The apple he was munching on dropped from his frozen hand, the fruit rolling onto the floor, as he gaped at the computer screen in front of him, the words practically screaming at him. His hand reached out, albeit shakily, towards the phone.

How could no one have told him?

Well, he pouted, as he dialled a number stormily, at least he was closer to getting his Daikon now.

* * *

A/n: I started writing this chapter in December. And it's now February. Meh.

Well, the long-awaited(?) chapter is finally here! And this marks the start of the end. 30 chapters down and 20 chapters more, people! Hopefully I would finish before we move into a new millennia or something.

Thanks for the continued support =)

… Review?


	31. Of Baby Talk and Future Expectations

Married Life

Of Baby Talk and Future Expectations

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Isn't she a cutie-pie?" The tall man leaned down. "Such a cute, little thing! The cutest girl ever!"

It was all Kyoko could do not to burst into hysterics. She chanced a glance sideways, and bit hard on her lips to keep herself from laughing. The dark-haired man beside her had his hand to his forehead, his eyes shut. He let out a soft, exasperated sigh.

The blond man ignored him and looked down. "Seriously! She totally has the Hizuri nose!" He beamed, looking around the room with pride written all over his face.

A giggle escaped from her lips. The older man looked up, a petulant look on his face.

"What? I am admiring my cute little grand-daughter here!" He gestured. "Look here, she has your eyebrows!"

That was it. Kyoko doubled up laughing, clutching her stomach, as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. Even Ren's lips twitched, though he had better control over his emotions. He looked at the blond man sitting across him, who had a hurt expression on his face.

"Dad."

Hizuri Kuu looked up, a pout on his lips. Ren sighed. "How can you even tell all that from that grainy photo?" He reached over and took the small photo from the older man's hand. Ren squinted at the ultrasound photo. "The baby's practically the size of a bean. How can you even tell that she's a girl with whose nose and eyebrows!"

Kyoko hiccupped, her laughter petering off. Wiping her eyes, she looked down at the grainy photo and nodded her agreement.

The blond man sniffed. "You two have no imagination at all! To think you call yourselves an artiste!" He shook a reprimanding finger. "When your mother was pregnant with you," Ren sighed, knowing where this would lead. Kuu ignored him yet again and continued. "I could tell my future child was going to be the most beautiful, athletic, intelligent, talented boy ever! He was going to be a successful man once he grows up and his children, my grandchildren, would be just as beautiful, talented and intelligent!"

Kyoko looked down at the grainy black and white photo again, her forehead creasing.

"You could tell all that from this?"

"Don't listen to him."

Kuu 'hmph-ed' and crossed his arms. "Of course!"

A platter of fruits was placed in front of the three, and Kuu immediately reached for it.

"Did he also tell you about how he fainted when he was with me in the delivery suite?" Juliena gave a beatific smile as she sat beside her husband. All turned to Kuu, who had just placed a slice of apple in his mouth. He made some incoherent sputtering sounds, an indignant look on his face.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dear."

The blond man swallowed, and spoke again, a frown on his face. "I did not _faint_!" He turned to his wife. "Juli! I didn't! Really!" He insisted, though no one in the room particularly believed him.

"There, there." Juliena smiled, and patted her husband's knee reassuringly. "Have some more fruits."

The tall blond man sulked and reached for a slice of guava, muttering under his breath. Kuu took a sizeable bite of the fruit and spoke again.

"By the way, have you decided on the baby's name? Considered my suggestions?"

Kyoko gagged on her drink, while Ren shot his father an exasperated look. "No, Dad. It's still early. We have plenty of time before deciding on a name."

The older man let out a long-suffering sigh, giving a slight shake of his head as he did so. But before he could speak, another gentle voice chimed in.

"Names? What names?" Juliena clapped her hands in delight. "What suggestions have been made?" She cocked her head, looking around expectantly.

"'Daikon'. Dad wanted the name 'Daikon'." Ren interjected quickly before the other man could say anything.

Pause. Time seemed to stop for a moment.

"Honey? Darling?"

Kuu turned to a smiling Juliena. "What have I said about edible names?" The ex-model's smile widened before she continued. "No cute grandchild of mine is going to have a name like 'Daikon'. Is that clear?"

Kyoko gulped, feeling a little bit of herself shrivelling from the absolute brilliance of the older lady's smile. Now she knew whom Ren got that from. She felt almost sorry for the older man. Almost. She sipped her tea, watching the older man protesting valiantly and sulking when he was clearly out-voted, a small smile playing on her lips. Maybe having a child wouldn't be as bad as she thought after all.

"Taro? How 'bout that? 'Taro's a unique name. Or 'Nori'? C'mon! They're not _that_ bad!"

* * *

A/n: Whoa. When was my last update? It's been long, I know. Apologies. Though I've been really caught up with Fairy Tail of late.

How 'bout a review to boost inspiration and morale? Pretty please? =D


End file.
